What Would You Do
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: Anna and Elsa were good friends when they were in school. Anna suddenly disappears along with her sister,Rapunzel,and leaves no clue to what could have happened to them.Elsa is broken but pushes through the years without her best e made it to college but what happens when Elsa bumps into Anna at a party and see's Anna is now a stripper? Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Well I said I would let you guys know by Monday, but I decided to let ya'll know today. Due to lack of votes, a story still won. I got very few pms, voting for one, and here it is! The first chapter to What Would You Do! Enjoy!

I don't own Frozen or the characters and yadda yadda yadaa...

Oh! Also, in this story, different characters from Disney will be included into the story but our main two characters are Anna and Elsa. :)

* * *

_Summary:-Multi-chapter fic based on the song. Modern. Anna and Elsa were good friends when they were in school. During their summer after their freshman year though, Anna suddenly disappears along with her sister, Rapunzel, and leaves no clue to what could have happened to them. Elsa is broken but pushes through the years without her best friend. She made it to college but what happens when Elsa bumps into Anna at a party, and finds out that Anna is now working as a stripper and with a child? Will Anna run away? or will she let Elsa in and let her help? What if Elsa doesn't want to help because Anna left her with no explanation? Will she just push Anna away if the girl asks for help? Dark themes, trigger warnings. Elsanna!_

**Chapter One**

'What in the world am I doing here?' thought Elsa, as she stepped into the large house, where a wild party was being held at. Sure, she's gone to a few parties every now and then with her fellow friends, but never in her life had she gone to a party wild enough with so much alcohol, drugs, and also, strippers. How did she get talked to going to this wild party? "Elsa! Come on girl! We need to start this party with a couple of drinks!" She heard her friend yell. 'Oh that's right... Merida made me come...' She thought.

_Elsa was planning to call it a day and go to bed early after a long day at the library, studying for her finals. She was already home, bath ready, when her phone began to ring. She groaned at the coincidence but still went to answer it. "Hel-" "Are you ready?! I'm picking you up in about an hour! Jane just called me about this crazy party that's in Dunbroch's frat party! We're going so you better be ready when I get there!" The call ended in a click, leaving her no room to respond back. "Well so much for having a relaxing night." Elsa sighed. She turned the bath into a fifteen minute shower, and quickly pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, with a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder blouse, and white flats. She decided to put her hair in a left side braid, and swisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She decided to go with a light purple eye shadow and put light eyeliner and mascara. Just as she was doing the final touches to, she heard a knock at her door. "Elsa open up! Let's go! Peter's already waiting downstairs for us!" Elsa sighed and grabbed her phone and wallet, sticking them in her pocket, not bothering with a purse or clutch. "Fine... let's just get this night over with." She sighed._

Elsa chuckled and shook her head as she followed her ginger friend. "I'm going Merida. Jesus! We haven't even had a drink and you're already this energized." Merida only waved her off with a giggle and gave her a cup that was already dripping, surely enough, with a bunch of alcohol mixed in. Elsa took the cup and both girls and Peter walked through and out to the large backyard, where another DJ was playing more music, and where they found more of their friends: Jane, Tarzan, and Shang.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Merida asked, finished her drink already and dancing to the music. Tarzan gave her a shrug while Shang decided to ignore her. Jane sighed and answered, "Aurora and Belle said they were on their way with Phillips. Mulan, Cinderella, Hercules, and Mulan said they weren't coming." Merida spit her drink and looked at Jane in disbelief. "Hey!" Elsa cried when she felt Merida spit the drink on her.

Merida ignored her cry and exclaimed, "What?! Why?! Do they not realize this is our last party as college students!? We're graduating next week for God's sakes!"

"Yeah but they heard this was going to be the biggest party ever. Like, with the all out drinks, drugs, sex, and not to mention strippers." Jane answered. "And if I would have known about the drugs and strippers, I so would have not agreed to come... although there wasn't much agreeing in the first place." Elsa added. Merida only rolled her eyes and grabbed another drink and downed it. "Now if you will all excuse me, I think I have to go freshen up a bit since someone decided to spit their drink on me." Elsa dead panned. Merida bowed and said, "Of course, your highness." earning a few chuckles from her friends.

She made her way back into the house and into a bathroom and begun to scrub at her jeans, where there was a wet stain on her thigh. When she felt it was cleaner, she walked out of the bathroom and continued scrubbing at her jeans. Too busy looking down and mumbling, she failed to notice someone standing before her that she bumped into them. "Well, if you wanted a little bit of action, instead of just bumping into me, all you had to do was ask." said a husky voice. Elsa's cheeks flushed as she finally looked at who she bumped into. "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I wasn't trying to make you do anything! I just wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into-" She was interrupted by a soft finger on her lips. "Woah their sweet cheeks. Calm down! I'm only teasing. I am good at that after all. I'm a stripper." The young woman said with a wink. Elsa felt her face get hot red all of a sudden and shook her head frantically. "No! I'm really sorry!" Elsa tried again.

"It's okay hot stuff. Tell you what, I'll give you a little preview of what I can do for you, if you give me a few bucks. "said the stripper. Before Elsa could ramble on anything else, she heard a soft yet bubbly and beautiful voice. "Megara! Hans said you're needed out in the back. I'll take care of this one if she hasn't paid you. I really don't want to go out there with those grimy guys." Megara faked a pout and looked at the other girl who was walking towards them behind Elsa. "Aw phooey... why do you always get the good ones?" She asked and walked away.

Elsa turned to look at the girl who saved her from embarrassing herself much more and couldn't help but stare at the young woman. She felt a wave of familiarity at the young woman's strawberry blonde hair with a platinum blonde streak, like Elsa's hair. She looked at the freckles that traveled down her face into her neck, and lower. What made her catch her breath though was when she finally saw the glittering blue eyes. Both girls' eyes grew wide for a second before they broke contact. "So, did you already pay for Megara's services or would you like someone else?" The strawberry blonde asked. Elsa narrowed her eyes as she scrutinized the girl before her. She was slightly taller than her, and although Elsa had more developed curves than the girl, she still had a body that definitely made heads turn. Elsa looked back at the girl's familiar eyes when it finally hit her. 'Anna... this is my Anna...' she thought. "Soooo is there any type of service you want? I'm open for ladies." Elsa shook her heads and felt her cheeks grow hot again.

"Can we go outside for a bit? It's too loud and crowded here." Anna nodded and followed Elsa. They went out through the front and to the front gate, where only a few people were around doing God knows that. Once they reached the gate, Elsa spun around and immediately pulled the girl in for a hug. "Anna..." She choked out. Anna was taken back but being able to hear the other girl's voice, and how she said her name, she couldn't help but feel like she knew the girl. "I... I'm sorry but do I know you? How do you know my name?" She asked.

Elsa pulled away with a hurt look on her face. 'Does she really not remember who I am? It has been a while...' She thought. She could see the struggle in Anna's face as she tried to figure out who this was. After a while and Anna still couldn't figure it out, Elsa took a deep breath before saying, "It's me, Anna... Elsa..."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnndddd that's chapter one! Should I continue or not? Follow and review if you'd like for me to continue. :) Maybe i'll update again this week if I see people want me to continue. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like I'll be continuing this story! Awesome cause I already have a few chapters written down and I'm still writing more! Lol. Okay, so this chapter will be a bit sad, so that's a heads up. I'm glad this story already has a number of followers and happy to see a few reviews. :)

**Guest: Keep a look out for an update on For the Love of a Daughter because I will be updating it this week! I'm sorry for having you wait. Don't think I am leaving that story cause I have no intention on doing that. :)**

**Shuneshun: Here's chapter two! Hope you like it!**

**DARKNESS4311: I'm still not sure in what path I'll take this story but I do have an idea and I'm writing future chapters as you read. There**

**is a bit of Anna back story in this chapter but it's not fully detailed. That is for another chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**LSutcliff:I'm glad you're enjoying it already even if it's only two chapters so far! I will probably be updating twice a week if I keep writing future chapters. :)**

**2-am-smut: Glad you like it. :) Hope this clears a few things out, like I said already, in this chapter, only a brief overview of what happened to Anna will be said. The full detailed story will come later. Enjoy for now! :)**

**alex322: Here ya go! :D**

**StarburstGirl: Oh jesus... I love Bastille's cover. I was listening to it while reading an Elsana fic, hence, how I came up with this fic. Lol. And I'm sorry if I make you cry! :( I do hope you enjoy this fic though. :)**

**aevy: Thanks! Here's the next update so enjoy! **

**LostLove2015: Ah ma beta bish.. hahaha. It's good to be back on here and updating as much as I usually do. Lol. Here's another chap for you. Btw, I'm going to update FTLOAD this week too, and if I can, I'll post the last chapter for COTN too! If I have time to type it that is. Hahaha. But for now, Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"It's me, Anna… Elsa…" She felt her heart stop at hearing the name of the one person she'd thought she would never see again. "Elsa?" She thought out loud. Elsa nodded and let out a sob full laugh. "Yes Anna! It's me!" Anna just stared at her, dumbfounded, not believing it was really her. "Elsa… I thought, I… I didn't, I didn't think… I'd see you again." She mumbled in disbelief. Elsa let another sob full laugh and smiled at the girl. "Oh Anna! I've missed you so much! You have no idea how I felt when you disappeared. I thought you were dead! We all did…" Elsa cried as she hugged Anna again. 'She thought I was dead? Why?' Anna thought to herself and hugged Elsa back, letting the familiarity of the older girl flood in. After a while, they both reluctantly pulled away. "Who told you I was dead?" Anna whispered, not trusting her voice since she already had a feeling she knew who it was. Elsa wiped away at her tears and let out a sad sigh. "You're father did… he told us that he took you and Rapunzel to go visit your grandparents for the summer when you had disappeared. He came back though in a wheelchair and cast on his leg, and alone. He said that you had gotten into an accident… and well… you and your sister didn't make it… but wait! You're here though. Is Rapunzel okay? Where is she? Why would your father lie to us?! Fuck… Anna, what the hell happened?!" Elsa asked frantically as she started to get a few ideas of what could have happened. Each one getting worse.

Anna felt anger boil inside her as she heard what her father had done. She jumped when she heard Elsa's tone rising. "Why are you working as a stripper Anna? You're better than this Anna… I don't know what happened but you shouldn't stoop this low to get money…" Anna couldn't help but snap then at Elsa. "You think I'm selling myself because I want to Elsa?! You think I like being treated like an object for someone's pleasure?!" She yelled. Elsa stayed quiet and shrunk a little. "You want to know what happened to Rapunzel and me?! You want to know the truth?! We had to run away from home Elsa! We weren't safe there! Ever since my mother died, he began to change towards Rapunzel and me. He'd beat the hell out of me and blame mother's death on us! He would first use his fists… but eventually I got used to them… He then started using belts and chords… until he snapped and would use and do whatever he could. My back would be all bruised up and beaten from the many times I would throw myself over Rapunzel to keep him from hurting her, Elsa! It wasn't until one day I knew we had to get out of there. He had finally hit Rapunzel. He slapped her across the face. He tried to come on to me then too! I would hide Punzel in my closet when he came into my room one day and tried to force himself on me. That was our father, Elsa… Our own father, who was supposed to care for us and love us! That's why we ran away. I had to keep Rapunzel safe. I couldn't tell any of you because it would have made things worse… I went into his bank account one day and took as much money as I could and left with Punzel…" Anna choked out, her voice cracking at the end. Elsa only stood there, shocked out of her mind, never thinking that it was that bad for Anna. "Anna… I-"Elsa tried but couldn't. Anna only shook her head with a broken smile and looked back to Elsa. "We eventually ran out of money in a few weeks… but a guy helped us. He was seventeen but lived alone with his two cousins. He made things better for us… We eventually got together and he, Flynn, even got Rapunzel and me to go back to school. I graduated high school a year earlier and things got rough again… Flynn was arrested and it all went downhill… I found out I was pregnant but Flynn wasn't there anymore… One of his friends, Hans, said he'd help me provide for Rapunzel and the baby I was going to have in a couple of months. I didn't know what kind of business it was until I took his offer… I was desperate, Elsa… I had to make sure Rapunzel had everything she needed… I've been working for Hans for three years now… most of the girls working for him were also like me. They were doing whatever they could to survive. Rapunzel has no idea what it is I do. She thinks I'm a dancer… She's grown so much Elsa…" Anna said, making Elsa give her a tearful smile in return. "She's fifteen now and is a sophomore. Her hair is so long and beautiful just like she is… We have our own apartment with Flynn's two cousins, but I barely spend any time with Punzel and my son because..."

"Because Hans practically owns you…" Elsa whispered. Anna only nodded and looked down, trying hard not to cry. She's spent all these years concealing and doing her best to not feel anything aside from her sister that she refused to cry now.

Elsa didn't bother stopping the tears that were flowing. She couldn't believe what Anna, her once sweet, bubbly, and hyperactive Anna, had to go through to just survive. Surely Anna didn't give her the full summary but it was still enough to give Elsa an idea of how hard it was for Anna. She couldn't help but feel awful and a bit guilty since she didn't know anything and couldn't help her. As if Anna was reading her mind, the strawberry blonde pulled Elsa into her arms and Elsa finally began to let the sob she was holding back. "Don't you dare feel bad or guilty… you didn't know Elsa… none of you did. I'm not mad at you for not knowing or realizing what was going on. You were only fifteen and I was fourteen when it started… we were still too young. I'm here now though, see? I'm not dead. My heart is broken and torn to shreds but I'm very much alive now. I didn't think I'd ever see you again though… Besides Rapunzel, you were my other motivation to staying alive. I would always think of you Elsa. I missed you so much…" Anna whispered, feeling her eyes get watery.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, Anna fighting back the tears as she held Elsa, who was a crying mess in her arms, until she heard someone calling her. "Anna! Where the fuck you at? Hans is getting mad and said we're done here. Meg and Jasmine started chaos again with the boys!" The two girls pulled away from the embrace and looked at each other in the eye. "Do you have to go?" Elsa croaked, her voice hoarse from crying. Anna only sighed and gave her a light smile. "Anna, hurry up!" They heard the voice yell.

"I'm coming Ariel!" She yelled before taking Elsa's hand and reaching for a pen in her boot. "Call this number when you can… and if you want… ask for me. It's my friend's phone. He's one of Flynn's cousins. Kristoff. He's a good guy-""Anna!" She heard the voice of man calling for her this time. "I have to go! Just don't forget to call…" Anna said in a panicked tone. "I won't…" Elsa yelled as Anna ran to who was calling her. Elsa then just stood there, trying to let everything that just happened sink in. "Elsa?" What are you doing out here? I thought you were in there already with Merida. Elsa, are you okay?" said a feminine voice in a worried tone. Elsa could barely hear what they said but still heard none the less, and all she say as she was staring where Anna was only a few moments ago, was "I found Anna…"

* * *

So what did you guys think? I really do read all your reviews cause they do help, and I will be responding to them in the A/N at the start of a new chapter, so don't hesitate to leave a review! The next chapter will be in two parts. The first part will be Elsa's P.O.V on what happened after the party and what happens after. Then the chapter after that will be Anna's P.O.V on what happened after meeting again with Elsa. Follow and review on what you guys think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm back with another chapter! :) This chapter is all Elsa. The next chapter will be Anna. This is just more of getting to know the characters more because I don't want to make this story move to quickly. I want it all to fall in place. So be patient with me. :)

**LostLove20215: I know... :/ You'll find out who's the father soon. :) Just chill bra! Hahaha. Here's another chapter! Enjoy bisha! XD**

**StarburstGirl: Damn that Hans! and okay, good. don't want you mad at me for making you cry. Hahaha. Thanks. Enjoy this chapter for now!**

**Espada Harribel: Thanks! Hope you'll stick with it till the end!**

**Guest: Here's another chapter! Just like ya'll asked!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

It's been two days since I found Anna. I still haven't called her yet, and I'm not completely sure why. To be honest, I'm scared. Now that I know the truth, I've felt incredible anger towards her father. That gross pathetic excuse of a father… how could he do all those things to Anna and Rapunzel?! I can't believe he hurt them that badly. What kind of friend was I if I couldn't realize the situation Anna was in?! I should've been able to see something! I could've helped her, and she wouldn't have to be in this stupid mix up… her and Rapunzel would've been safe. Instead, I helped their father try to "cope" with their losses and we welcomed him to our family. What a sick man!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I hear the door to my room open. I lean over my bed and see Olaf coming in with two mugs in his hands. "It's tea…" he says and I take one from him with a soft 'thank you.' He sits on the edge of my bed as we drink our tea in an awkward yet comfortable silence. This is what I like about Olaf. For an eighteen year old, he totally gets me and we are both socially awkward. I've grown really fond of him and see the boy as a younger brother.

I met Olaf about two years ago, almost three. I was out at the mall with my cousin, Aurora when we see him running in our direction with a mischievous smile and skate board in hand. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was running since he was looking and making fun of the security guards chasing him, and he ended up crashing into a stand. The security caught him and we overheard what they were telling him. Apparently he was a usual troublemaker there because they were on a first name basis. They were lecturing him about how he always played pranks on the shoppers or how he'd always skate in the food court and many other things. Anyways, when we were leaving the mall, I saw him sitting on the curb alone and I decided to go talk to him. I was only planning on asking him if he was okay, but I ended up sitting there with him for a few hours. From the few hours I sat there with him, I learned that Olaf was a kid who was in the foster care that ran away from his foster home. He would always be a troublemaker and get in to trouble because he wanted attention from anyone since he was always ignored and teased on. I'm not sure why, but ever since then, I decided to take him under my wing.

He was only sixteen when I met him, so to avoid any legal issues and what not; I talked to my father about Olaf and convinced him to adopt the kid. I had my own loft already by then, so to not cause any trouble with my father, I had Olaf living with me in my loft. I'm glad I did talk to Olaf that day though. I've learned throughout the months that he has such a big heart and is the sweetest thing, despite the prankster that he was known to be. Once he settled in his new home, I talked him into going back to school. It's finally his last year and I'm proud of him. He's a bright kid.

"So are you locked inside of your room because you don't know what to do or say when you call Anna? You are going to call her right?" I hear him ask, bringing me back from my thoughts again. I smile at him and nod. Olaf is one of the few people who know everything there is to me. I even told him all about Anna… before and after she left and I found her. "I think you should call her, and ask her to hang out with you. I know you want to Elsa. You're just scared right now. Do you think I can meet her?" Olaf asks in excitement. I sigh at him and finish my tea.

"I don't know Olaf. It's been six years since she had left. I hardly know her anymore. I was only fifteen while she was fourteen when she left. Now we've both grown and I'm sure we both have changed. I'm twenty-one already, she's twenty. That's six years we were apart. I don't think I know what she's like now." I tell him. Olaf scratches his head as he thinks a habit he's always had.

"Oh, I know! How about you invite her to your graduation ceremony? It's this Friday! Today is Monday so if you call her right now, she'll have a couple of days to think about it!" Olaf exclaims. I smile at his way of thinking. I look at the clock that's on my bed side table and see it's a little after eight a.m. I furrow my eyebrows and then look at Olaf. "It's past eight already Olaf?" I state in a questioning tone. He smiles and shrugs. "Yeah, why?" He asks. I narrow my eyes at him and put the mug down. "And it's also Monday." Again, he shrugs with that goofy smile on his face. "Yeah, why?" I lean back on the headboard of my bed and cross my arms. "You do realize this is a school day. Right?" I ask. This time his smile drops and he scratches his head. "Yeaaahhh… why?" he drawls out. I finally let out a chuckle and raise my voice in a playful yet stern voice, "What are you doing here then?! You're supposed to be in school!"

He jumps back at the sudden change in my tone, causing him to fall off the bed and he rubs his back. "Aurora told me to keep an eye on you! When she brought you back home Saturday night, you locked yourself in your room and you were all spaced out. You weren't listening to us. You were in like, complete shock. Cousin Aurora told me yesterday after she helped me clean around, to keep an eye on you and make sure you were okay. So I head to stay to make sure you didn't need anything!" He exclaims. I shake my head and sigh. This boy really is something else. I get up and head to the living room, Olaf following behind. I sit down on the sofa and reach for my phone when I see it on the small table.

"Jesus Christ! Why so many messages?!"

"Everyone got worried about you when Aurora had to explain that you had to go home all of a sudden from the party. I'm telling you, it was like you blanked out! Aurora and her boyfriend were the ones who brought you back and they were the ones who told me that you saw Anna. They stayed for a while but had to go to try to explain to your friends. That's when people started calling and stuff. I didn't touch your phone cause I know you don't like when I go through your stuff." Olaf explained.

I only nodded at him and started to check all the messages. They were all asking if I was okay and wondering what happened. If only they knew.

**Third P.O.V**

All of her friends knew the name Anna. They understood how much the girl with that name meant to Elsa. The only ones who knew how much Anna really meant to her though, were her cousin Aurora, and a few friends: Belle, Jane, Merida, and Tarzan. Olaf knows too, since Elsa had talked to him about Anna. Elsa scrolled through her contacts until she found the name of who she was going to call. Without saying anything to Olaf, she got up and stepped out onto the elegant balcony her loft had. She took a deep breath before dialing the number. It rang a couple of times before the other line finally picked up. "Hello?" A male voice said. Elsa took another deep breath before saying, "Hi. I'm not sure if Anna told you, but I'm Elsa, a friend of Anna's… is she there?"

* * *

And that's chapter three! Chapter Four will be more of Anna with a tad of Kristoff in there and Anna's kid. Wanna guess her kid's name? :D

Come on you guys! I see I have more followers, so I'd appreciate it if you guys did leave reviews. The more reviews I get, I'll be more motivated to update this story more. I do read every review I get. So ya know what to do. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, another chapter for another week! This is the second part of the chapter with Anna's P.O.V and we have more characters coming into the story! :)

**StarburstGirl: I wasn't planning on updating this week, but since you were kind enough to review, i decided to post a chapter, so this one's for you! Hopefully you like how I incorporate the other characters in here too. i'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Anna's P.O.V**

I was lying down on the sofa, when Kristoff's phone rings and he nudges me to get my head up from his lap. "Hello?" I hear him say. A few seconds later he looks at me confused and mouths, "it's for you." Knowing who it already is, I jump up and snatch the phone from his hands. "Elsa?" I ask in excitement. The other line stays quiet for a while and I begin to panic, thinking it's someone else. "Hi Anna…" I relax at hearing Elsa's voice and let myself smile. "I thought you weren't going to call." I sadly say. I walk to my room to check on my little one and see him still asleep on the bed. "I'm sorry. I was thinking of calling you yesterday but I had to let everything sink in. It was just a lot to take in. I didn't think what happened Saturday night was real." She tells me.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm glad you called now though." I hear Elsa sigh and I can tell she's nervous. Heck, I am too! What do you say to your once some time ago best friend, who you haven't seen for six years because a whole bunch of crazy things happened that completely screwed you over? "Anna? Did you hear what I just said? Are you still there?" Elsa asks, bringing me back from my rambling thoughts. "Hm? Err, yeah, I'm still here. Sorry! What did you say?" I ask. She chuckles on the line and it makes me smile. "I said I would like to see you again, in better circumstances. I was wondering if you wanted to come to my graduation ceremony, actually. It's this Friday. Afterwards, we can go have dinner if you'd like." She says nervously. "Bring a friend if you want. Oh, and Rapunzel too! I would love to see how much she's grown, if it's alright with you of course." She adds on.

I sigh when I hear the door to my room open. Before I can answer Elsa, I see my little boy walking towards me while he rubs at his eyes. "Momma, I'm hungry." I give him a soft smile and lift him on my lap. "I'll get you some food in a little bit kiddo." I whisper. I place the phone back against my ear and let out a sigh. "Sorry about that. My little one woke up. About Friday though, I'll talk to Rapunzel about it and see if I can get someone to watch over my boy. I'll let you know by Thursday."

"Your little one?" She asks. I roll my eyes and smile. "Yes Elsa, my little one… did you forget already that I told you I have a little boy?" I ask. She stutters on her words and I can't help but let out a small giggle. She was always so graceful when it came to speaking and now here she was a stuttering mess. I decide to cut her some slack and speak into the phone again. "It's okay Elsa. I'll call you by Thursday. Take care. Bye…" I end the call and drop the phone next to me. I rub my temples and lean back. "Momma not okay?" I smile and hug him. "Momma is fine Eugene. Momma is just a bit worn out is all." I hear Eugene's stomach grumble and he turns to look at me with an adorable look in his eyes. "I hungry. Feed the tummy?" I giggle and nod, picking him up and walk to the kitchen. I place him on his chair and open the fridge to see what I can feed Eugene. It's a bit empty. I take out some peanut butter and jelly and grab the bread from a cabinet. "You want a peanut butter and jelly sandwich? There's no milk though but there is juice." He frowns when I say no milk but he nods his head at the juice. I quickly make him the sandwich and pour a cup of juice for him. I sit by the counter as I see him devour his food. I feel my eyes get watery but I shake them away. It looks like I'll have to work more days for a bit until I can fill up the fridge again. I hate that I can barely provide for Rapunzel and Eugene.

Kristoff helps me with the apartment's rent, even though it's not his. He even buys Eugene clothes every now and then, when he still takes care of his younger brother, Sven. Kristoff is one of the only few real friends I have. He's Flynn's cousin. He always treated me like I was a person, Sven too, even before I took Hans's offer. Ever since Flynn was arrested, Kristoff has always been around to make sure Rapunzel and I were okay. I didn't want to take advantage of his kind heart, which is why I work for Hans. Sven has always liked Rapunzel too. I'm not sure what's going on with those two but she tells me she only sees him as a friend. They both go to school together, so I don't have to worry too much over Punzel since Sven always keeps an eye on her. She's been having a bit of trouble with the boys lately because they won't leave her alone. That's when Sven comes in and makes sure she's okay.

I stop thinking about them to see Kristoff playing with Eugene on the living room floor now. I smile at the sight and my mind wanders off again but to Elsa this time. God, how beautiful she's become. Well, from what I remember, she's always been beautiful. It's pretty crazy how time really does fly. I can't believe that sorry excuse of my father told her I was dead! I shouldn't be surprised though either. He's a low jerk. I did what I had to do to keep Rapunzel and myself safe… even if it meant leaving Elsa…

"Anna? You're spacing out again." I hear Kristoff say.

"I'm sorry. What?" I ask. He shakes his head but smiles at me and hands Eugene back to me. "I said it's almost three. We should go for Sven and Rapunzel. Then I asked who was it that called? Was it THAT Elsa that you'd always talk about?" I slightly blush and look away from him. Eugene pushes at me and I get what he wants, so I put him down and let him walk on his own. I look back to Kristoff and see him waiting for my answer. "Yeah, it was her…" is all I say. Getting what I said, he only nods and walks Eugene out to his car.

When I came home late Saturday night, I went straight to Kristoff and told him I found Elsa again. He didn't say or ask anything. All he did was hug me. That's one thing I like about Kristoff. He's very understanding. We just lay on the sofa with me staring ahead as he just hugged me and rubbed at my back. I haven't told Rapunzel yet because I didn't know how, but I will tell her today.

I made my way out of the apartment and to Kristoff's car, where he was putting Eugene in his car seat and waiting for me. When we get to their school, I see a large crowd and a few kids in the middle. I quickly jump out of the car when I see long blond hair inside the crowd and run up to see a tall boy holding her back while his friends, I assume, are kicking someone, who turns out to be Sven, on the ground. "Sven! Punzel!" I yell out, and push my way in to help him. They let Rapunzel go when they see me and she comes and helps him up while I turn to glare at the guys who were beating him. "Damn, who knew Rapunzel's sister was smoking hot too?" One of them says. Before I could say anything though, Kristoff had stepped in with a scared Eugene running to me. "Momma! No fight!" he cries.

"And she a mami too? Damn she's hot!" I hear another one say. Kristoff then grabs the boy by his collar and pulls him up. "Keep talking and I'll knock all your teeth out boy! I don't care if you guys are kids! You don't talk about women as if they are just objects! Now, I suggest you get lost, or I'll beat the shit out of all of you for hurting Rapunzel and my brother!" he says.

The boys stared at Kristoff for a little before finally walking away. As the crowd dispersed, I checked to see if Punzel or Sven were okay. "You okay?" I ask my sister. She smiles at me with tears in her eyes and nods. "Yeah, they just keep bugging me, but Sven is always around. Today, it got intense though. It's never gotten this bad." She says.

"Do I need to go to the principal and talk to him about this?" I ask. She shakes her head and hugs me. "No, it's okay. I don't think it'll happen again." Rapunzel answers. We all then head to the car once everyone had left. Kristoff starts the car but before he drives, I place my hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong Anna?"

"Do you think you can watch Eugene for a little while? I need to talk to Rapunzel." I tell him.

"Sure thing. I'll take him to the park with Sven, and you can use my car." He says before shifting the gears to drive and heads for the park.

* * *

Next chapter will be mainly Anna and Rapunzel. Come on you guys, i see the followers but no reviews. :( let me know your thoughts on the story! I do take your opinions and ideas into consideration!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so this was a busy week. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I worked on this as fast as I could!

** : Thank you! Here's another chapter! Enjoy! :)**

**EbOnY998: Jesus bra, you needs to watch it! Lol. I already bought it on itunes and everything! Hahaha. Thanks!**

**StarburstGirl: Ikr?! Me too! Hahaha. Sorry for the wait. Busy week and all. hehe.. and yeahh. I was having trouble with coming with the name for her kid when I remembered Flynn's real name. Hahah. Hope you like this chapter!**

**OneShotMasta: Omg I started cracking up when I read that in your review. Lol. And thanks! I'm glad you took some time to leave a review!**

**LSutcliff: Thank you so much! Your long and detailed review made me smile! Hahaha. Don't worry about how long your reviews are. I can get like that to. I like long reviews. Hahaha. No need to worry, she'll have Elsa in later chapters but for now, she still has to rekindle their friendship and all. Elsa will meet Eugene but not yet. In time she will. Just be patient! :) and thanks. Ik their short! . Sorry about that! I promise that they will get longer. Slowly but surely. :) Well let's hope I don't backstab your expectations. Although I do enjoy trollin people sometimes and trifle with their emotions. Just ask my betabish LostLove2015 Lol. But again, thank you so much for the review! I hope to see more of them from you!**

**TheBestStory: Thanks! Well, you'll have to stick around to see if she'll leave it or not. Hahah**

**Guest: Thanks, all good things to those who wait. :)**

** : Thanks! And like I said, all good things to those who wait. patience is a virtue after all. Lol.**

**Mini-Nini8: Here's the next chapter! Thanks btw! :)**

**Meundeadpie: Okay, So I'll just put the major characters' ages for now. If you want everyone else's ages later on when they're introduced, let me know :) Anna is 20. Elsa is 21. Eugene is 4. Rapunzel is 15. Olaf and Sven are 18. Kristoff is 22. and Hans is 25. Hope that cleared a few things out for ya!**

* * *

**Chapter Five****  
**

"What's wrong Anna? You're too quiet." Rapunzel said. Anna parked the car at a small diner and steps out of the car. Her sister joins her and they sit on a small table that's outside. A waiter comes and asks their drink orders and brings them to the girls. When he leaves, Anna takes a deep breath and looks at her sister, who's looking at her with concern in her eyes. "There's something we need to talk about. Well, it's more of a someone… it really doesn't matter what it is really because it can actually end up being about anything really, or someone, and-"

"Anna! You're doing that thing where you talk too fast. How about breathing every now and then, hm?" Rapunzel says, cutting Anna's rambling short. "Right… well, Saturday night, when I was uh, practicing some new choreography in the studio, um, I bumped into Elsa… our Elsa, Rapunzel…" Anna says nervously, hating lying to her sister. She gives the younger of the two some time to let it sink in and sees the many emotions go through her eyes.

That was one of the many things they had in common. The two sisters showed most of their emotions with their eyes.

Rapunzel sat there in silence, feeling confused at first, then sadness, followed by anger, and finally, a shocked happiness. Once Anna knew how Rapunzel was feeling, she continued, "I bumped into her after leaving the studio. I ended up giving her Kristoff's number so she could call me, and she did… today. She was asking if we wanted to go to her graduation this Friday. Can you believe it? She's graduating already! She really wants to see how much you've grown. I know you've missed her too. She was family…" Anna finishes in a soft tone. Rapunzel stayed quiet for a few minutes as she sorted her thoughts. "How- what did she say? Did you tell her why?" Rapunzel whispered.

Anna sighed and took her sister's hand. "She thought we were dead… that monster of a man told her we died in some car accident! If only you saw how shocked she was when she saw me and when I told her the truth. She was a crying mess, and it looked like she had seen a ghost! It hurt to see her like that…" By now, Rapunzel had a few tears of her own and she squeezed Anna's hand. Anna looked up to see her younger sister and immediately pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay Punzel… I got you… he can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt us. He's gone from our lives. It's okay." She soothed.

After a few minutes, Rapunzel had controlled her breathing and stopped crying. She tapped Anna's arm, signaling her that she was calm. "Better?" Anna asked after she pulled away. Rapunzel smiled softly and nodded. "So what did you tell Elsa about going to her graduation?" Rapunzel asked.

"I told her I'd ask you and think about it. So, do you want to go?" Anna asked. Rapunzel played with her long braid for a while, something Anna also did when she was thinking. After a while, the younger of the two looked at Anna with a shy look and asked, "Is it okay if Sven comes along? You were you going to ask Kristoff to take care of Eugene for the night, right? Or was he coming along too? You think Jasmine would take care of him? Wait, does Elsa know about Eu-"

"You're asking too many questions too fast for me to answer Punzel." Anna teased. Rapunzel giggled as Anna went on, "and to answer your questions: yes, I was thinking of asking Kristoff to baby sit for me since Jasmine will be working that day. Elsa also knows about Eugene. I sort of explained it but she knows I have a kid now."

"What did she say about it?" Rapunzel asked. Anna sighed as she pushed one of her braids back. "She really didn't say anything. So, are we going Friday?" Rapunzel looked at Anna with a smile. Anna smiled back as she knew her sister's response without her having to verbally say it. The two finished their drinks and went back to the car and drove to the park.

The two sisters walked around until they reached the playground, where they found Sven pushing Eugene on the swings while Kristoff laid on the ground looking at the sky. "Auntie Punzel, swing with me! Swing with me!" Eugene cried out when he saw his mother and aunt. Rapunzel laughed as she ran and sat on the swing next to him, Sven now pushing the both of them. Anna smiled at the sight and lay next to Kristoff. The two stayed quiet for a while, just looking at the sky, and hearing Eugene's, Rapunzel's, and Sven's laughs.

"So, you told Rapunzel about Elsa?" Kristoff asked, still looking up at the sky. Anna let out a soft sigh and put her hands behind her head as a pillow. "Yeah. She kind of started crying at first because it reminded her of 'him' but then she was happy. Elsa was always there for us, ever since Punzel was born." The two stay quiet after a while and just watch their younger siblings play with Eugene. Anna lay her head against Kristoff shoulder in silence until Kristoff asked, "So uhm, what did Elsa want? You know, when she called?"

"She wants me to go to her graduation ceremony on Friday. I told her I would let her know by Thursday since I had to ask Rapunzel if she wanted to go." Anna says, smiling as she sees Eugene going down the slide with Rapunzel. "Are you guys going to go? You sure you can trust her? You don't really know Elsa anymore Anna." Anna scoffs at him and stands up. "I know Elsa more than you ever will. I know she would never hurt me. No matter how long we've been apart, I just know she'd never do anything to hurt me. At least not on purpose!"

"Anna, I didn't mean it like that." Kristoff says going after her. Anna picks Eugene up and motions for Rapunzel to follow her when her phone rings. She sighs in frustration since she already know who's calling her, since they were the one who gave her the phone. "Hello?" She answered, handing Eugene to Rapunzel. "I want you in the office tomorrow at noon. There's new clientele that said you're of their preference Anna." Anna gave Kristoff a look and he pulled her sister and son aside, taking them back to the car. Once they were out of earshot distance, Anna spoke back in the line. "Okay, I'll be there. Is it just an interview for them or are my services going to be required?" God, how she hated having to ask that question. It made her feel gross about herself, letting random strangers leer and grab at her body. "We'll see tomorrow Anna."

"Uhm, Hans, is it okay if you don't set me up with any clients for Friday? There's something I have to do and I would really appreciate it if you gave me that day off. I promise I'll take more hours to make up for it." Anna said in a pleading tone. The other line was quiet for a few moments, until Hans spoke up again. "Fine. You'll be making up for it with me at the office after the client leaves tomorrow." The line went dead after that, signaling that Hans ended the call.

Anna shivered at thinking about having to "make it up to him." She knew he would get rough. It wasn't a first where she's had to do something for him. She walked back to the car quietly and stayed quiet the whole drive to her apartment. When they got there, Rapunzel took Eugene inside while Sven stayed in the car so Kristoff could talk to Anna. "What did Hans want?" Kristoff asked.

"I have to go tomorrow at noon. It's just an interview with new clientele." She mumbled. Kristoff snorted and frowned. "Bullshit. Last time you got this quiet was when he did something. Did he tell you to go over to his place? He knows he can't take you there. Flynn still cares about you, and he'd go after Hans for doing this. You know that righ-" "It doesn't matter Kristoff! Your cousin is in jail. Hans pretty much owns me! I have to keep doing what I do to get by for my sister and son! I have to. Flynn is gone... At least the Flynn we used to know and love. He only wants whatever he can smoke and I don't need him. I'll call you later." She snapped.

As she turned around to go up to her apartment, she felt Kristoff grab her wrist. On instinct, she let her other hand fly and let it meet his cheek with a loud smack. She stared wide-eyed at him when she realized what she just did. Kristoff only stood there with a hurt expression. He gently let her hand go and sighed. "I just think you need to let more people in Anna. You need a support system. You don't have to do this on your own anymore. You have me. You always did... and now, you have Elsa... just think about it." With that, Kristoff went down the stairs and to his car, leaving Anna there to think about her options.

* * *

Okay, I'll see if I can get another update within the next few days. Ima be home for the next week, meaning ima be with my mom so idk if ill have time to work on another chapter. But I'll try! Let me know what you guys think! Next chapter we'll have some more characters brought into the story, along with some Elsanna talk! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Heyyy, how's everyone been doing? :) Are we getting lazy with the reviews though or what? :( Makes me think no one is reading this story... I stopped writing future chapters down because I'm not sure if ya'll want me to keep going with this story or not. :(

**StarburstGirl: Thank you for always leaving a review! Seriously, I'm only updating right now because I see that you really want me to continue it. I don't want to leave the story but if people aren't reading it and leaving reviews, makes me think I'm writing it for nothing because no one tells me their thoughts and opinions. Anyways, another chapter just for you girlie! Hope you like it!**

Mentions of abuse in this chapter, just a heads up.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Anna smiled at the group of men standing before her while Hans talked to them. She's been standing there answering a few questions every now and then for the past two hours. She wanted to go home already. She wanted to be with her son. She already felt disgusted and dirty by the way the men were leering over her, but she couldn't do anything about it. No. She had to suck it up, and keep a smile on her face. After a few more aching minutes, Hans ended their conversation and led the men out of the company. He sighed and went back to his office, where Anna was still waiting. She knew better than to leave his office.

"Damn they talked a lot. Don't you think Anna?" Hans asked, slumping against his chair and rubbed his temples. Anna immediately went behind him and started to massage his shoulders. "If you find them irritating why let them make business with you and only for me?" She asked. Hans moaned in pleasure at Anna's hands that were undoing the kinks on his shoulders. "Because they have a lot of money Anna. It's been a while since I made a deal with someone who has that much money. Besides, they only wanted you as an entertainer. I told them you wouldn't do any more than just entertain and a little bit more. They have Esmeralda for that."

Hans sat up on his chair, making Anna stop massaging him. He leaned a bit to the right and looked at her expectantly. She shuddered inwardly but hid it well with a smirk on her face and sat on the desk, sitting almost in front of Hans. "Now, how about you really help me relax? I think it's about time I make you truly mine." He said with a perverted smile as he undressed her with his eyes. Anna felt her stomach flip in disgust but was able to stop herself from puking with a chuckle. "Is this why you don't let any of your clients have total ownership of me when I'm theirs?" She asked. Hans stood up and pulled Anna's legs apart, making him stand between them. Anna shuddered when she felt his hands feel her legs but kept her discomfort from showing. "I always had an eye for you... Ever since I first met you..." Hans mumbled, kissing Anna's neck. "Since that idiot of Flynn introduced me to you, I knew I just had to have you. Thank god that he took the drugs. He finally let me have what I wanted." He mumbled on. Anna only hummed in response, fighting the urge to push him away and yell at Hans for insulting Flynn. "He's probably out in the streets now, scrapping for more drugs in the street, just like a dog looking for food. Pathetic." That's when Anna snapped.

"He's not a dog! Flynn was a good guy before you screwed him over! Despite his situation now, he is the father of my child and he was the one who helped me. If it weren't for you, I would still be with Flynn and I wouldn't have to be doing this to-" _**Smack!**_Anna's hand went to her stinging cheek. She choked back a sob but a tear still escaped. She looked at Hans, who was glaring at her with such intense, that she began to regret speaking up. "You fucking bitch! Don't you dare speak up to me again! I fucking own you! You think you wouldn't be here even if Flynn was here?! You're a little slut! That's what you are. If you weren't, you wouldn't have come to me and begged for me to give you a job! You might dress up all innocently but behind these clothes, your nothing but a slut!" He yelled, ripping her dress off from the chest and dropping it next to him.

Anna quickly went to pick her dress up to cover herself but was stopped when Hans grabbed her by the hair. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He growled, slapping her again. Anna let out a sob this time but refused to look at him. Just as he went to slap her again, a hand was holding Hans while someone else pinned him to the wall. "Enough Hans! She's your employee! You know you can't hurt her, especially now that you made the deal with the new clients!" Said a guy with reddish brown hair who had a muscular build to him. "You need to calm down or I won't let you go." Said the one pinning him who was a muscular guy with long black hair that was tied in a brief ponytail. "Dimitri! Get Anya to help Anna with some clothes. Make sure no one comes in." He says while still pinning Hans against the wall. Dimitri called for Anya and helped Anna cover herself up as much as possible, when a slender young women with long flowing auburn hair came in. "What is with all th-"

"Anya, get Anna out of here and get her some clothes!" the man yelled. Anya went serious when she took in the situation. "Alright, alright Gaston. No need to get bossy. Just calm Hans down. I'll get some clothes for her right now." She said in response. Dimitri and Anya led Anna out of Hans's office and went down to the dressing room, where Ariel, Jasmine, and Esmeralda were doing their make up. "What happened?!" Jasmine demanded when she saw Anna's reddening face.

"I'm guessing Hans hit her. Gaston had Hans pinned against the wall." Anya said, letting Jasmine pull Anna away from her. "Hah! I knew Gaston was gay! Didn't know Hans rolled both ways though." Esmeralda joked. Ariel giggled and Anya only rolled her eyes. "Not what I meant." Anya said. While the three women talked in the dressing room, Jasmine had pulled Anna to the bathroom, cleaning up her make up. "Did Han's hit you?" She asked in a soft tone. Anna sniffed in response and looked down. "Why did he hit you?" She tried again but still didn't get an answer from the strawberry blonde. Jasmine sighed and continued to clean Anna's face. "Did he find out about Elsa?" She whispered. This got a reaction from the younger woman and stopped what she was doing. "He can't know about Elsa. He was talking about Flynn." Anna finally said. Jasmine nodded and excused herself for a second to get some clothes for Anna. She came back in and handed the clothes to her. "You now he only wants you for himself, Anna?" Jasmine said. Anna shuddered at the statement but knew it was true. The only reason he hadn't done anything yet was because he knew Kristoff was still around to watch over Anna. "You know, you can still leave this place. You can go to Elsa. I'm sure she'd be willing to help yo-"

"I can't!" Anna said, cutting Jasmine off. Jasmine sighed and helped Anna with the shirt. "Well why not?!" She exclaimed.

"Because I don't want to drag her into this!" She yelled. Jasmine stopped helping and stared at Anna, so she continued. "If I ask Elsa for help, Hans will come to look for me. He'll probably go to Kristoff and hurt him to find out. If that doesn't work, he'll still come looking for me... I just don't want to hurt anyone..." Anna said and walked out of the bathroom. She walked through the dressing room, where the three girls were quiet now and only watched Anna.

"Do you need a ride home Anna?" Dimitri offered, opening the door for her. "If it's okay with Anya," is all Anna says. Dimitri looks at Anya and follows after Anna when she gives him a nod. He leads her around the corner and leads her to his car when he hears Anna. "Elsa?" He looks back to see Anna staring ahead. Following her gaze, he sees a slender girl with platinum blonde hair in a french braid on her left side. 'So that's Elsa... she's really pretty...' He thinks to himself. "I'll be right back." Anna tells him and runs towards Elsa, not giving him a chance to speak up so he leans against his car and waits for her.

"Elsa!" Anna calls out. The pale girl turns around and smiles when she sees it was Anna who was calling her. Anna stops running, however, when she sees Aurora and an unfamiliar boy with them. "Anna..." Elsa says with a smile and goes to hug her. They pull away but still hold each other's arms when they hear a voice say, "So this is the famous Anna? She's really pretty Elsa! Just like you said!" The two pull away with blushes on their faces. "Olaf!" Aurora hisses, shushing the boy up. "So Elsa was telling the truth... it really is you." Aurora said, letting Anna jump into her open arms. "It's so good to see you too Aurora! I've missed you guys so much!" Anna said. The two cousins hugged Anna again and squealed in happiness until they heard someone clear their throat. Elsa pulled away and laughed when she saw Olaf standing there awkwardly. "Oh Olaf! Sorry about that. Olaf, this is Anna." She said. Olaf lifted his hand and shook Anna's hand. "I've heard so much about you. Elsa's told me everything she knows about you." He gushes. Anna only giggled at the boy's goofiness and shook her head. "And Anna, meet Olaf, my brother." At this, Anna looked towards the platinum blonde with a confused look. "Your brother?"

"Her adoptive brother is what she means. She rescued me from the lame security guards." Olaf said in a serious voice. Anna only stared at Elsa confused while the older girl shook her head in amusement. "A story for another time, but yes. Poppa adopted him because of me." Elsa gave Aurora a look and motioned for Olaf and her car. Aurora sighed but nodded and spoke up, "Olaf, come on. We still have to get you some dress shoes for Friday. We'll meet Elsa at my car." Aurora said. Olaf groaned but complied, but not before saying, "Fine... Bye Anna! It was nice to finally meet you! You really are beautiful." Elsa cupped her face in embarrassment and groaned. Anna giggled at the boy and stared at Elsa until it was finally them two. "So, you told him I was beautiful?" She teased. Elsa could feel her face grow red but decided to act confident and replied, "You still are."

That caught the strawberry blonde off guard and felt a blush go on her face. "So I talked to Punzel. She wants to see you again. So it looks like we'll be going to your ceremony on Friday." Anna said, changing the subject. Elsa felt herself get disappointed at how Anna cahnged the topic but got happy again when she was told Anna and Rapunzel were going on Friday. Before she could say anything, Dimitri called for Anna. "Anna! We need to go so Kristoff can go pick up your sister and Sven!" Elsa looked back and saw the young man step in his car. "Is that your boyfriend?" She asked. Anna giggled and smirked. "Why? Jealous?" She teased. Elsa blushed for the umpteenth time and shook her head, a stuttering mess. "I'm just kidding!" Anna said, "I don't think I'd be with another man again after Flynn." She said and walked to Dimitri's car, leaving Elsa stare after her.

"So, that's the famous Elsa huh?" Dimitri asked when Anna go in the car. "Yeah..." Anna says, staring at Elsa longingly. Dimitri chuckled at the younger girl and drove to Kristoff's apartment.

* * *

That's chapter six for ya! How was the Elsanna in this chapter? Hope it was enough to please you for now StarburstGirl. Lol. That's all I gotta say for now. I'll be updating me Glee fic next! If this gets reviews, I'll update this story this week or next week.


	7. Chapter 7

How's everyone doing? I'm back sooner than expected, and it's all thanks to those who reviewed. Seriously, if people review, I will be more determined to get back to this story asap. Same goes for any of my other fics. :)

**Annamur18: Not to worry! Next chapter is here! Enjoy! :)**

**Schweethands: glad I dind't lose you completely. haha. I'll try to not rush when bringing in a lot of characters. Lol. When I was typing that part, I started thinking like, 'that seems so wrong' so I just had to make Esmeralda joke about it. Lol. Hope you like this chapter cause there'll be more Elsanna here! :)**

**Arimmus: Thanks! I try my best to switch things up a bit every now and then. It's nice to have something different every once in a while ya know? :)**

**Alexis-Story-Twister: Thanks! As for Anna's parents, I don't think it's much of importance unless you guys really want to know. But Anna's mother is dead in this story if you recall and they ran from her father. Unless you guys want her dad to come back into this story... haha.. see what I did there? Lol. (That would sure make a big twist on the plot. Lol.)**

** : I'm continuing! I'm continuing! :)**

The clothes that Elsa and Anna are wearing, are the outfits they wore during Elsa's coronation. So imagine them wearing that for Elsa's graduation. Oh, and there's a small flashback! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Hurry up Anna! We're going to be late!" I heard Rapunzel yell from the living room. I quickly fix up my hair in a decent bun and put the finishing touch on it, which are three green satin ribbons that are attached to the back of my hair. I looked into the mirror and smiled. I was wearing a black bodice with off the shoulder, dark, and green sleeves, and an olive and light green skirt with matching socks. To finish the look, I decided to wear a black satin laced necklace that had a beautiful gold pendant. I smile and touch the pendant as I remember when Flynn had given it to me...

_It was Anna's sixteenth birthday that day, and it was probably around noon, but Anna was still asleep. She woke up when she smelt something amazing. Sitting up just as the door opens, her lips crack into a large grin as she sees Flynn walking into the room, with a tray of steaming food, and a little Rapunzel jumping behind him. "Happy Birthday sissy!" Rapunzel yelled, jumping in bed and tackling Anna into a hug. "Thank you Punzel." Anna says, kissing her forehead. "Flynn made your favorite sissy!" Rapunzel yelled._

_"Hey, I thought I was going to tell her!" Flynn pouted playfully, setting the tray of food on Anna's lap. Anna's eyes went wide as she saw that there were pancakes, juice, toast, chocolate covered strawberries, and milk. "Ooohh! Chocolate strawberries!" She exclaimed. She shared her breakfast with Rapunzel, who was eyeing the pancakes and strawberries since Anna got the tray. After they finished all the food on the tray, Rapunzel offered to take the tray back. When she left the room, Flynn sat next to Anna and pulled the young strawberry blonde close to him. "Happy birthday babe." He whispered, pecking her lips. She blushed at the affection that she still failed to get used to but smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you Flynn." Anna said. _

_Flynn slightly pulled away and reached into his back pocket. "I got you a present. Don't worry about it and just accept my gift." He tells her, handing her the black case. Anna hesitated but still took it when she saw Flynn's face. She was about to open it when Rapunzel came back in. "You told her?! You said we were going to give it to her together, you liar!" Rapunzel whined when she saw the case in Anna's hand. "Yeah, well you ruined my surprise breakfast idea! Now we're even!" He jokes. Rapunzel grunts and crosses her arms on her chest, causing Anna and Flynn to laugh at her antics. Anna motions for her younger sister to join them on the bed, which she does all too excited and sits between Flynn and her sister. "How about you help me open it Punzel?" Anna asks, making her sister smile again. "Okay! I helped Flynn choose it!" She explained as she took the ribbon off around it. Anna lifted the lid of the case and felt her breath hitch when she saw the gold pendant. She carefully took it out of the case and looked between Flynn and Rapunzel. "Do you like it?" Rapunzel asked anxiously. Anna smiled softly and nodded at her sister, then looking back at the pendant._

_"You didn't have to get me anything Flynn... really..." Anna said, still admiring the pendant. Flynn only smiled and said "It was nothing really. I got a five finger discount on it after all." At this, Anna snapped her head up to glare at him and slapped Flynn's arm when she saw him break into a laugh. "It's not funny Ryder! I thought you stole it!" She exclaimed. Rapunzel only giggled at the pair and jumped on Flynn's back. "Nah, I'd never steal, well for you two anyway." He corrected when Anna stared at him knowingly. "You two deserve the best. You're my princesses after all. So I'll work hard to get you girls everything you deserve." He said, kissing Anna before lightly throwing Rapunzel off of him and into the bed and attacked them by tickling their sides._

"Anna! It's four already! Now hurry up or we're going to be late!" Rapunzel yelled again. I shake my head to rub my face, before any tears decide to fall out and slip on my shoes. I run out into the living room and stop when I see Eugene's eyes go wide. "It's not too much is it?" I ask shyly when I see Kristoff, Rapunzel, and Sven stare at me like Eugene is. "Oh god, I knew it wouldn't look good on me! I told Jasmine and Anya that I wouldn't lo-"

"Anna! You look amazing in it!" Kristoff said, cutting me off. I smiled and looked shyly towards Rapunzel. "You look hot sis! Elsa is totally going to be drooling all over you!" She tells me. I feel a blush on my face and roll me eyes at her. I open my mouth to say something but stop when Eugene walks over to me. "Momma looks pretty... like a princess!" He says with an adorable smile on his face. I smile and lean down to pick him up and kiss his cheeks. "Aw, thank you sweetie! If I'm a princess, then so is Rapunzel right?" I say, and he nods happily but then frowns and scrunches his face, just like how his father did when he was confused. "If you and auntie Punz are princessesses, what am I?" He asks, pointing at himself. Rapunzel laughs and kisses his cheek. "You mean princesses, Eugene, and if we're princesses, then you're our little prince!"He looks at me and I nod my head in agreement. He smiles triumphantly and I put him back down.

"Okay Mommy has to go now. Be good for Kristoff okay baby? Auntie Anya will be coming later to help watch over you." I inform them. Eugen nods and takes Kristoff's hand as they walk us out. "We'll be okay Anna. You go with Sven and Rapunzel and enjoy yourself. You need it." Kristoff tells me. He then hands me his car keys and I lead my sister and Sven out to the car.

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Are you ready Elsa? I'm coming in!" Aurora said. She comes in and looks at me before wrapping me in a hug with a smile on her face. "You look beautiful." She whispered. We pull apart and I turn back to my full body mirror and take a look at myself. I had decided to wear a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze lacing and black sleeves, a pair of cyan gloves, and blue stockings with black shoes. I then put on some grayish-pink eye shadow and magenta lipstick to finish the look. My hair was still in its usual braid, since I didn't know how to put it, but knowing Aurora, she would do something with it.

"I know just what to do with your hair!" She exclaims. See? I knew it! I sit on a nearby chair and let her mess around with my hair. After a few minutes, she steps back and pulls me back to the mirror. "There! Now we're ready to go! Olaf has your cap and gown ready for you." She tells me. I touch my hair in awe, as I am surprised with how she put my hair in a french braided crown twist bun. "How did you learn to do this?" I ask, still looking at my hair.

"Cinderella taught me. Come on, We don't want to be late now do we?" She says. "Is Anna going to come? She asks, and I nod. We step into the living room, where Olaf and Aurora's boyfriend, Phillips, are waiting for us.

"Wow Elsa! You look really pretty!" Olaf says. "He's right Elsa. You look amazing. Gotta look good for you graduation! Are you ladies ready to go?" Phillips asks. We nod in confirmation and all head out to go to campus.

**No one's P.O.V**

After parking her car, Elsa and Olaf walk in the college campus followed by Aurora and Phillips, until they bump into some of Elsa's colleagues. "Holy shit Elsa, you look smoking!" Merida practically shouted when she saw Elsa. "Well damn, trying to look better than us or something?" Jane joked. Elsa rolled her eyes and hugged her friends as they all started walking to the stage. Olaf, remembering that he was holding Elsa's cap and gown, quickly ran to her and called after her. He handed her the stuff and hugged her before joining Aurora, Phillips, Cinderella, and a a few of their friends to their seats. "So you guys ready to say goodbye to school and say hello to the real world?" Mulan said, putting on her gown. The girls all laughed and joked as they made their way to their graduating class, where a few more of their friends were there already.

The ceremony was to start in about ten minutes and Elsa was worried that Anna wouldn't show up. "Relax Elsa, she'll come. Don't worry too much." Jane said, seeing Elsa look at the audience of family members and friends of their class every five minutes. Elsa sighed, closing the curtain, and turned around to face Jane. Before she could say anything, she heard her phone ring. Quickly, she pulled it out of her purse and answered it when she saw it was Anna. "Anna!"

"Hey, I'm just calling to let you know I'm here already. I'm sitting with your parents, Aurora, and Olaf now. Rapunzel is with me and she brought a friend, if that's okay." Anna said. Elsa smiled and peeked through the curtain, easily spotting the redhead who was looking around in slight nervousness. "It's fine. As long as you and your sister made it, I'm perfectly happy. I gotta go. It's going to start now." Elsa said.

Once the ceremony started and Elsa walked up, Anna's eyes were stuck on how gorgeous Elsa looked. When Elsa was called up, Anna, Rapunzel, and Elsa's family and friends stood up and cheered for the platinum blonde. When Elsa turned to face the audience, her father and Aurora taking pictures of her shaking the dean's hand, she locked eyes with Anna and felt her heart stop. Anna looked absolutely stunning in her dress and for a second, both girls felt like it was just them two, that is, until Rapunzel and Olaf shook Anna in excitement. Elsa blushed when she realized she was still standing there staring at Anna and quickly went back to next to Belle and Merida. "What was that?!" Merida questioned. Elsa looked questioningly at the curly haired ginger and quirked an eyebrow. "You know what I'm talking about! That zoning out that just happened! What was that about?" She clarified.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elsa said all too quickly. At this, Belle rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Don't act dumb. We saw you staring at someone." "Someone with strawberry blonde hair if I might add." Merida added. Elsa felt her cheeks go hot and she looked away from both girls. Merida then leaned over to Elsa and whispered, "You guys were totally checking each other out." "What?! N-no! Prsh! Why would you even say that? Jesus Merida, Anna is just my friend. Yeah it might've been years since we've seen each other, so of course I'm going to stare at her." Elsa babbled. Belle only hummed in response while Merida snorted. "If you say so!... but Anna has kept her eyes on you since you stepped on the stage." She commented.

They sat through the rest of the ceremony in silence, with Anna and Elsa stealing glances at each other when the other thought they weren't looking. When it was over, Elsa hugged her colleagues and went to join her family, Anna, and Rapunzel.

"Congratulations sweetie! We're so proud of you." Elsa's father said. Elsa thanked them and talked to them for a bit before moving on to her cousin and Anna. "Well, are you ready to make your own life now?" Aurora asked, hugging Elsa. "It's scary but yes. I think I'm ready. She hugged Olaf and finally turned to the person she wanted to see the most. "Hey..." She whispered. Anna smiled softly and walked to Elsa. "Hey back." The two girls hugged and only pulled away when Anna heard Rapunzel clear her throat. "Oh! Elsa, this is Rapunzel, as you already know... and this is her friend, Sven. He's Kristoff's younger brother. Kristoff couldn't come because he's watching over Eugene." Anna explained nervously. She took a step to the side to reveal Rapunzel, who was hiding behind her. Elsa's eyes went wide in surprise as she sees how much the girl has grown. She shakes Sven's hand and goes back to staring at Rapunzel, her eyes beginning to glisten. Rapunzel took a step towards her nervously, a tear escaping the young girl as she gave a watery laugh. "It really is you. I..."

"You've grown so much Rapunzel..." Elsa said. "You're growing to become a beautiful young lady... I've missed you and your sister so much!" That was all Rapunzel needed and crashed into bear hug with Elsa. Rapunzel was sobbing into Elsa's arms as the older woman let a few tears of her own. "Just look at you! Your hair has gotten so long!" Elsa says, trying to comfort the girl. "I'm so sorry. If I had known what was going on, I would've done whatever it is I could do to help you two. I'm so sorry... If you ever need anything, I'm here now. For the both of you... well for the three of you I should say since your an aunt now." Elsa said. Rapunzel laughed against her and nodded, murmuring a few words only Elsa could hear. Anna's sight began to blur but she closed her eyes and pushed the tears back. She felt her heart melt at seeing how much affection Elsa was giving her sister and how happy her sister was to see Elsa.

After Rapunzel calmed down, Elsa kissed the top of her head and pulled away. "Keep in mind that you have me now. Don't ever hesitate to call me if anything is wrong." She tells the two sisters. "Hey Elsa, not to kill the moment, but are we going to eat?" Olaf asked. Elsa laughs at her brother and shakes her head. "Rapunzel, I'd like you to meet my brother, Olaf. Olaf, meet Anna's younger sister, Rapunzel." Olaf smiles warmly at the girl and surprises her with a hug. "I know you don't know me but Elsa sure knows you and Anna, meaning you guys are family to me too if you guys are her family. I'm her adopted brother but brother nonetheless. Just so you know, I'm a hugger and it's a pleasure to meet a lovely young lady like yourself!" He says kindly. Rapunzel blushed and giggles at Olaf's happy nature d-self. Sven grunts in jealousy but shakes Olaf's hand out of manners. "Now then, are you guys ready to go out for some dinner?" Elsa asks. Anna's phone rings before she can answer Elsa and answers her phone.

"Hello-" "You're needed here tonight. Be here in an hour Anna. Your clients want you today." She hears Hans say. Anna sighs and gives Elsa a sad look. She walks away, phone still by her ear. "But Hans, today's my day off. You sai-" "I don't give a fuck if I tell you you're on vacation! If a client comes in and requests for you in a minute, you will be here in a second! Now get your ass over here within the next hour, unless you want me to get your sister in this business too. I'm sure I have some customers who like em young. Your sister is quite the looker if I may say so. I thin-"

"I'll be there in forty-five minutes Hans. Don't you dare bring my sister into this. We made a deal Hans. I work for you, and you don't go anywhere near her." She says. Anna hears Hans chuckle over the phone and she feels her blood boil. "Okay, fine. Just hurry up." The line ends and Anna feels her eyes get watery again. "Anna? Is everything okay?" Elsa says, seeing Anna's facial expressions change throughout the phone call. "Uh, yeah... I can't do dinner though. Some customers are requesting for me specifically. I have to go work. Take Rapunzel and Sven to dinner." Anna sniffles. Elsa grows serious and reaches for Anna's hand. "Anna, you don't have to go back there. That's not working Anna... You're a slave there. I'm here now and I can help you. I can help all three of you." Anna smiles sadly and squeezes Elsa's hand. "You don't know Hans like I do Elsa. I have to go. You don't know the type of person he is. I'll call you soon." And with that, Anna walks away from Elsa again, leaving the older girl to stare after her with watery eyes.

* * *

Okay, I kinda struggled with this chapter. Lol. Idk why. But there it is! Let me know your thoughts? I see you guys following and viewing the story but only few reviews. Not even one-fourth of you guys are reviewing. Come on now? :(

Next chapter will get more intense and we'll have some Kristoff and Elsa interaction. Please leave reviews! Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Man, I'm feeling like a cold is gonna get to me, so if I take longer than usual, it means I got hella sick. Let's hope that's not the case. So anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**StarburstGirl: Yeah, I was kind of in a hurry when I was writing this chapter. That'll be the last time I hope. Lol. Thanks for letting me know though! I'll try to keep it paced. :)**

**Annamur18: Lol. Now do you know why Hans is the bad guy? Hahaha.**

**Kweene90: Hmmm... Well I'll see what I can do. I can't imagine Olaf being violent but who knows, that's what fanfics for right? Lol. I'll keep that in mind though. :)**

**Fcwolfg: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

It was probably around three in the morning when Anna came back from 'work' and she felt dirty and disgusting. Having to expose herself and let grimy hands on her body made her feel like she was worth nothing. She quietly opened the door to her apartment and was a bit surprised when she found a sleeping Anya and Eugene on the floor with the tv still on. Carefully, she lifted Eugene and looked around for her sister. She saw Rapunzel fast asleep on the couch with a blanket half thrown on her. She took Eugene into her room and laid him on bed, tucking the child in. She then went back to the living room to properly cover Rapunzel, who she noticed was still wearing her purple dress, and took the control beside her to turn the tv off.

The click on the tv woke Anya up and the auburn haired girl sat up. "Hmm?! Oh shit... Anna, you're home!" Anya shout-whispered. She looked around when she felt a body missing and got on her knees, moving the pillows and blanket around. "Relax Anya. I took Eugene to bed." Anna whispered. The older girl relaxed and leaned against the bottom of the couch. She rubbed her face as if that would rub the sleepiness away and looked at Anna with a more serious face this time.

"Oh, okay. I got scared for a minute. That little rascal sure knows how to keep someone on their toes. He's too energetic. Just like his momma and auntie." Anya said jokingly. Anna shook her head and sat next to Anya. "So I take it Hans called you to go in?" Anya asked. The smaller woman sighed and leaned against Anya. "Did he do anything?" Anna shook her head and sighed. She looked back at her younger sister's sleeping form and sniffled. "He doesn't have to do anything..." Anna mumbled. Getting the hint, Anya stayed quiet. Both women sat there for a few minutes in pure silence, when they heard a cry from Anna's room. "I can check on him if you want." Anya offered, standing up and heading for the room without waiting for a response from Anna.

Anna sighed once again and turned to look at her sleeping sister. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Her sister had a calm and relaxed expression as she slept with a small smile on her face. Feeling the tears wanting to escape, Anna blinked them away. She remembered when she was carefree and could have as much fun as she wanted. That was a long time ago though... when they still had a good family and a safe place to call home... when Elsa was still in the picture... She shook her head from remembering too much. _I do have a good family. It's broken, but still good... Elsa's back too... I can't go back to that. The past in the past... _She thought to herself. A few minutes passed by and Anya returned from the room. "He was confused to why he was in the room. I sang him to sleep though. Speaking of which, you should get some too. I have to go, Demitri will be wondering why I haven't called. I'll come over tomorrow though kay?" Anna nodded and let the taller girl out. She went back to the living room and kissed her sister's forehead and walked to her room, to join her son in some rest.

* * *

It was probably only seven in the morning when a phone went off and Elsa grumbled. She hid her face in the pillow and ignored the phone. She was too drowzy to realize it was her phone that was ringing. After a few seconds of it ringing, it stopped. Satisfied, Elsa went back to go to sleep but her phone rang again. She was about to yell at Olaf to get the phone when Olaf beat her to it. "That's your phone Elsa! It says Kristoff!" Elsa's eyes snapped open; she quickly jumped out the bed and ran to get her phone, startling Olaf. "Hello? Anna?! Are you okay?!" She asked frantically.

Instead of hearing Anna's voice though, she heard a man's voice on the phone. "Uhm, not exactly. I'm Kristoff, a friend of Anna's... but did something happen? Rapunzel didn't tell me anything, and she was with you last." He asked. Elsa sighed and sat on the couch. She looked at Olaf and shook her head when he mouthed 'Anna.' He nodded and went to his room, guessing Elsa would want to speak with some space. "No, but she had gotten a call from a Hans. Before we could go to dinner, she told me she had to go right away. I have a question if it's alright with you." Elsa said. She needed to figure out what kind of person Hans was. The way Anna spoke of him last night worried her, and she feared Hans hurt her much more than the younger woman was. She heard Kristoff sigh on the other end. "It's not really my place to tell you this, but Anna needs to leave this place. She needs an out. Hans isn't exactly the chivalrous type of man. He's conniving. He seems all charms and smiles at first, which is how he got Anna to work for him, but once he has you in his grip, he'll strike you when you least expect it. Listen Elsa, I know I don't know you, but Anna had always talked about you since we first met. You're the only one who can talk her into leaving this place."

Elsa stayed quiet through everything Kristoff had to say. To be honest, all of this was too much for Elsa to take in. She knew what Anna had been through, and she could only imagine what she goes through working for Hans. "I'll do whatever I can, but you know she's a stubborn one. She won't be as trusting of me as she was all those years ago Kristoff. She's grown up. Her sorry excuse of a father and this so called Hans ruined and stole her innocence. But I'll try to talk her into leaving from there. I appreciate your concern for her. I know Anna and I have been apart for some time, but never did I stop thinking of her. She was my everything when we were younger. She was my motivation ever since I met her." Elsa said. Her heart was racing as she admitted all of this to a complete stranger. She had to though in order to get his trust. He seemed like a good man and felt like they both wanted the best for Anna.

"You should tell her that. I have to go to now. It would be nice to finally have a face with your name though, so maybe we can meet up to seriously talk about all of this, if it's cool with you." Kristoff said. Elsa smiled and nodded. She spoke up when she remembered he couldn't see her nod. "Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you and hopefully we can meet up soon." With that, Elsa ended the call and slumped against the couch.

She stayed slumping against the couch for a few minutes when she heard Olaf's door opening. "Hey Elsa, is everything alright?" He asked once seeing the way Elsa was sitting. The woman smiled tiredly at him and motioned for him to join her, which she did. "What do you think about Anna and Rapunzel?" Elsa asked him. The white blonde headed boy's eyes perked up at the mention of the younger girl and he sat up. This of course was noticed by the older blonde. She smirked and slightly straightened her back. "You liked Rapunzel didn't you?" She smirked when she saw her brother blush.

"What? Prsh... well duh, she seems like a chill girl. Anna is pretty cool too!" He answered a little too quickly and nervously. Elsa only giggled and ruffled his hair. "You know how I mean Olaf. It looks like you got some competition with that Sven kid though. They seem pretty attached." Elsa said. Olaf only chuckled and fixed his hair. "Well I don't know what he was getting mad for last night. I was just trying to be friendly. He has known Rapunzel longer, and he did seem too close to her to just be friends. It doesn't matter though. I just thought they were cool people." He said. Elsa smiled at the boy as he got up and went to the kitchen to go eat. Once alone in the living room again, Elsa let her mind wander to a certain strawberry blonde that needed help. _First I need to know exactly how she got into this whole mix up with Hans... _She thought to herself.

* * *

"Mommy..." Anna heard a voice say. She groaned and turned her face towards the pillow. "Moommyyy..." She heard the voice say again. She blindly reached for another pillow and hid her head under it. "Just five more minutes..." She mumbled, but the little boy was not having any of it as he spoke up again with more determination. "Mommy! Something wrong with Punzel. She won't wake up." Anna finally opened her eyes and through the pillows off of her. She turned around and saw Eugene standing on her side of the bed with a worried expression. She sat up and let him jump into her arms. "What do you mean? Did you try waking her Eugene?" Anna asked. The boy only nodded and pushed himself off of his mother and ran into the living room. Anna followed after him with a more serious expression now and looked over the couch. "Rapunzel... Punz!" She softly said, nudging the girl to wake her up. It failed to get a response though and this scared Eugene. "See Mommy? Punzel won't get up!" He started crying. Anna shushed the boy and walked around the couch and stood in front of it. She smirked and slowly leaned forward to her sister. "Pst! Punzel? Rapunzel, wake up!" She half shouted, half whispered. This finally got a response from the younger girl and she groaned, as she tried to turn around. "Mmm... Anna, go back to sleep... You'll wake Eugene up and you know how grumpy he gets during the night..." Rapunzel mumbled.

This earned her a giggle from the boy and her older sister. That was when Rapunzel opened her eyes and saw her sister giggling like a little girl with her son. "Oh man... How long was a asleep? What time is it?" She asked. Anna smiled and kissed her sister's head and sat Eugene between them. "It's a little over nine in the morning." Anna said. Rapunzel yawned and rubbed her eyes. She then looked at her sister tiredly and smiled at Eugene. "What time did you come home? We tried staying up as long as we could. Eugene tired us out with so much jumping around. I think Kristoff and Anya gave him some candy before Kristoff and Sven left." Rapunzel said. "What time did you get here and when did Kristoff leave? I got here like at two or three and found Anya sleeping on the floor with Eugene while you were sleeping on the couch." Anna informed. Rapunzel hummed in response and let out a tired sigh. "Well Elsa dropped us off like at nine. She didn't want Kristoff worry about us not being home. They left like an hour later, and Anya and I stayed up probably till like midnight." Rapunzel explained. The three of them sat on the couch for a while, just enjoying the silence until a knock disturbed their peace. Remembering Anya was going to be coming over again, she jumped up and went to open the door. Her smile dropped when she saw it wasn't Anya.

"H-Hans? What are you doing here?!" Anna demanded in a quiet yet harsh tone. Hans only smirked and leaned against the door frame. "I came to pick you up. Our new client, Mr. Ratcliffe was seeking you earlier today, I told him I'd bring you over." He said, eyes travelling her body. Anna immediately wrapped her arms around her torso and regretted not changing out of her sleeping clothes. "You should come to the office in a tank top and boy shorts more often Anna. You look... tasty... showing that much leg." He chuckled when he saw her shiver. He surprised her when he suddenly wrapped a firm arm around her slim waste and pulled her against him. She shrieked from the sudden move and tried to push away from him when she heard from the living room, "Anna? Who is it? Is everything okay?" She glared at Hans and backed away from him when he only chuckled and gave a smack to her butt. "Yeah, it's just that stupid mailman that always tries to get my number." Anna yelled back.

Hans's smile faded and he looked at her with pure lust. "I wonder how much Rapunzel has changed. It's been some time since I've last seen her. How is little Eugene by the way? Is he looking like his idiot father?" He asked, with a smug look on his face. Before either could stop what just happened, Anna swung her hand and slapped Hans. "Don't you dare talk about him like that! Flynn was and still is a better man than you ever will be! And don't you dare speak of or to my sister ever again!" Anna yelled. They both stayed quiet for a few seconds when Anna's eyes went wide, suddenly realizing what she did.

"Anna? What's with the yelling?" Rapunzel asked, footsteps approaching them. Anna looked frantically from Hans and to the hallway. Before slamming the door shut, she whispered, "I'll be downstairs in fifteen minutes." She spun around in fright when Rapunzel stepped in with a scared Eugene holding her hand. "Is everything okay? Why were you yelling? And about Flynn too?" Rapunzel asked. Anna let a breath out and tried to take a deep breath but failed and began to hyperventilate, as she suddenly took in what just happened. Rapunzel was immediately by her side and was helping her stand straight. Eugene began crying from seeing his mother in this state and hugged her. "Come on Anna, breathe... breathe with me sis. Deep breaths!" Rapunzel instructed.

Anna clutched at her chest and closed her eyes shut as she tried to listen to her sister, but was having trouble since Eugene was crying in the background. _Why is Eugene crying? What's going on? _She thought to herself, when all of a sudden she felt water in her face. She was then shoved an inhaler into her face and took it with shaky hands. She felt a hand covering hers and lead it to her mouth. "That's it Anna. Breathe... hold it in for a few seconds... let it go... Two more times Anna..." Rapunzel directed. It took a few minutes but Anna had finally calmed down, as well as Eugene. "There we go... all better..." Rapunzel said, rubbing her older sister's back. After a few moments Anna spoke up. "I need to go to the studio... will you be okay with Eugene alone for a few hours? I'll call one of the girls to come keep an eye on you two or take you out." She stood up on shaky legs and walked to her room with the help of Rapunzel and Eugene. "Sure... just promise you'll be okay?" Rapunzel asked. Anna looked at her sister with watery eyes and lied to her sister. "Of course... I just want to clear my head." Rapunzel nodded and carried Eugene out as Anna changed into other clothes. She walked out and hugged and kissed her family before heading downstairs, where she saw Hans staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She quietly followed him outside of the apartments and into his car, where he finally spoke up in a low tone. "Once Mr. Ratcliffe's needs are dealt with, I'll be teaching you a thing or two about respect. This time, not any of my boys will get in the way." Anna sniffed and wiped away the one tear that fell and stayed quiet. She knew she made a mistake at losing her control back at her apartment. She couldn't take any more of this anymore though. She needed a better life for herself... for her sister and son... She just needed to figure out how to get out of that place.

* * *

Well shit got a bit crazy at the end... I didn't really like how I wrote the Kristelsa talk but damn my head has been hurting all day so ya'll are gonna half to bear with it. Lol. I'll try to update again this week but I make no promises since I'm also working on For The Love Of A Daughter. If I don't update this story again this week, then I did for that story. Anyways, lets not get lazy with those reviews people. Or I won't be updating as often. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Man I feel badass for updating so soon. Hahaha. I already posted for my glee fic earlier today. Shiiit.. lol. Okay, So I'm glad to see more people following this story,. Like holy shiit man. Hahaha.. Thanks ya'll! This chapter will have some Elsa P.O.V. Enjoy!

**Fcwolfg: Here's more! and jesus christ i hate you right now. Lolololol XD**

**Skye: Thanks. Hope you continue to like it as the story progresses. :)**

**Claire Cooper: Well yeah, but sometimes people notice too late or don't have the courage to do anything until they realize how stuck they are in the situation and stuff. **

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

To say she was frightened was to say the least. That didn't even cover it. Anna was petrified. The whole ride to the agency, as Hans liked to call it, was terrifying. The car was filled with a thick filled tension, that Anna just wanted Hans to get over with it and give her her punishment right then and there. The silence was interrupted however when Anna's phone began to ring. Not sure what she should do, she ignored her phone, letting it ring. Hans slightly turned his head to get a glimpse at her and smirked when he saw her panicked expression. "You're not going to get that?" He asked. Anna shook her head, not trusting her voice. Hans let out a low chuckle and parked the car around the corner of the agency. "You should answer it. It could be important." He said in a teasing tone. Anna swallowed down her anger and with trembling fingers, she answered the phone. "H-hello?" She asked, her voice slightly breaking.

"Anna? Are you alright?" She heard Elsa on the other line ask. She let out a quiet sob and straightened herself when she remembered Hans was right next to her. "Yeah, hey Sven. I'm fine, just a bit tired. Listen, could you tell Kristoff to make sure someone's watching the kids today? If you want you can go pick them up too. You're old enough to drive anyways so ask Kristoff if you could borrow his car. I can't really talk right now. I have to go to work." She said, hoping Hans wouldn't be suspicious over who it was. Before she hung up the phone, she heard Elsa on the line. "Anna? What are you tal- Is Hans there? Anna, I swear to God that if he hurts you-" She looked at Hans with a weary smile when he looked at her suspiciously.

"Sven was wondering if we were busy today." Anna said, trying to calm her rapid heart beating. Hans only stared at her for a few minutes and stepped out of the car, not questioning her anymore. Anna let out a breath she was holding and got out of the car. She followed Hans into the agency. She stepped inside and sadly smiled at one of her 'coworkers,' Tink. She was the youngest of the girls working for Hans and Anna was close to the girl since they were the two youngest working for Hans. Tink was going to walk over to her when one of Hans's men grabbed her. "where do ya think ya're goin' lassy? You got some free time fer me. What do you say? Hans, mind if I take this one to one of the backrooms?" The man asked. Hans smiled with an evil glee in his eyes and nodded. "Sure Hook. You should teach her a thing or two to how to please the customers. She's young, she's still flexible. So as this one here is too." He said, leering Anna as he dragged her to one of the rooms in the place. "Mr. Ratcliffe will be here shortly. Put on those clothes over there and wait for John Smith to come in. He'll fill you in on what type of person Mr. Ratcliffe is. Don't make any trouble Anna. I mean it. You're still getting punished for earlier." He said.

With that, he left the room and Anna went to the bed, where she found a black lace flirty strapless dress, with the back peeled. Along with the dress, came a pair of black cone heels. She reluctantly changed into the clothes and put her hair in a messy bun, with a few strands of hair on her face. As soon as she finished putting on the shoes, there was a knock and in came a young and strong looking blonde haired man. "Hi John... how have you been?" Anna asked kindly. John slightly bowed and kissed Anna's hand. He looked up at her and gave her a soft smile. "I'm fine Anna. If you consider having to prepare you ladies for these pigs fine..." He said, making a face. Anna giggled and sat at the edge of the bed. She always did like John. He was one of the few men that worked for Hans that treated them like ladies and as if they were actual people. He treated them with respect even if Hans or his men were around, which is why he, Dimitri, and another guy named Adam (But they called him Beast despite him being such a sweetheart) were the ones to prepare the girls before they were given to a client.

"So, I take it Hans already told you who's coming?" John asked. Anna rolled her eyes and nodded. John smiled and sat on the seat across from her. "Well, I'll fill you in on the main things you need to know about Mr. Ratcliffe. He likes to be entertained before you start pleasing him. Don't make him wait, cause he has a temper... and make sure you do everything as he says or he'll lose his temper. Try to be careful Anna... he's a bit on the larger side, so don't fight him. I know this isn't something you want to do but you know how Hans is." He informed. Anna took a deep breath before nodding and stood up. "I can't get out of this so might as well just get over it. But I'm telling you know, if he tries to do more than what he can do, I will not stay quiet John. I don't care how mad Hans will get. I-"

"What's taking you two so long! Fuck John, all I said was inform her on how to please him! Not give her a full speech! Get out of there. Mr. Ratcliffe is here!" Hans yelled. John jumped up and walked out. He stopped before closing the door and looked at Anna one more time. "Please don't start a fight Anna..." The door then closed.

* * *

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"H-hello?" I heard Anna answer the phone, her voice sounding as if she were crying. "Anna? Are you alright?" I ask, beginning to worry at the sound of her voice. She let out a quiet sob but I still managed to catch it and I felt myself beginning to worry more. "Yeah, hey Sven. I'm fine, just a bit tired. Listen, could you tell Kristoff to make sure someone's watching the kids today? If you want you can go pick them up too. You're old enough to drive anyways so ask Kristoff if you could borrow his car. I can't really talk right now. I have to go to work." Anna said. I looked at the phone confused for a minute when I finally caught on to what she was saying. "Anna? What are you tal- Is Hans there? Anna, I swear to God that if he hurts you-" The line went dead meaning Anna had hung up on me. I began to think the worst as I thought about how scared she sounded and how she was talking. From the sound of it, it seemed as if Hans was around and Anna didn't want to know she was talking about me. I wonder if he knows about me, considering that she's told Kristoff. Now that I think about it, I wonder who else she's told.

"Right... I should call Kristoff... or I can go for Rapunzel and Eugene..." I said to myself. Before I could make any final decision though, my phone began to ring and I answered it. "Hello?" I say. I pull the phone away from me slightly when I hear Merida's loud voice on the other line. "Let's go out to the park or something yeah? I'm taking my brothers to the park with our dog Furgus. Jane and Tarzan are bringing their dog Terk too. I think Herc said he was going to tag along for the hell of it. Bring Olaf." She said all at once. I sometimes wonder if she ever needs to breathe, considering how much she can say in just one breath. "I don't know Mer. I have to do something first. I'll text you in a little bit letting you know though." I tell her. She tells me fine, a little too loudly, might I add and I click before she pops my ears. Boy is that girl loud sometimes. I'm pretty sure her mother is the only sane one in that family. I don't know how that woman does it to deal with so many rascals. But whatever, I look for Kristoff's name in my phone and call him. After a few rings, he answers the phone and I hear him yelling at someone over some loud noise in the background. The noise quiets down a bit and he finally answers to me. "Hey, what's wrong Elsa? You talked to Anna already?" He rushed.

"No, not really. I was going to ask if she wanted to go out with me today so we could talk and catch up but she sounded like she was crying Kristoff. And she called me Sven. All she told me was to tell you that if you could make sure someone was watching her kids. Then she said if I wanted, I could go pick them up, 'since I was old enough to drive and borrow your car.' But we know she was meaning that for me though." I told him. He stayed quiet for a little too long and I began to worry. "Anna is trusting you with Rapunzel and Eugene. Look, I won't lie and say I like the idea of them with you for who knows how long since I don't really know you. I'm only trusting you because Anna is. Sven can't go since I have my car and I'm at work and I won't get out till night today. I'm only going to say this once though, so listen carefully Elsa. Those two kids, Rapunzel and Eugene, they're family to me, so if they get hurt under your watch, I swear you'll regret ever calling Anna since that day you found her." He tells me. I stay quiet for a little. That sort of scared me if I'm being honest... but I can't be scared now. Not when Anna needs help. I clear my throat and say, "Don't worry. I might not know Eugene but as far as I know, he's Anna's son and Rapunzel is her sister. I've seen how much shes grown. I'll always watch them with my life. The same with Anna." I wait for Kristoff's answer and quirk an eyebrow when I hear him chuckle. "I'm sorry, I'm confused. What's so funny?" I ask.

His chuckle turns into a laugh and I feel myself get annoyed. "Anna was right. She always said you were so protective of her and Rapunzel when you guys were kids. Take care of them and have fun." He said, ending the call. I felt my face get hot as all the blood rushed to my face. _Did Anna really tell him I was protective of her?_ I think to myself. I shrug it out and knock on Olaf's door. I open it when he yells out his approval of letting me in and find him messing around on the laptop. "What are you doing?" I ask, sitting on the edge of the bed. He clicks a few buttons and closes his laptop. "I was just downloading some music. What's up sis?" I smile at what he calls me. I don't think I'll ever get used to it but not in a bad way. I like that he calls me sister. "What do you say we go pick Rapunzel up and go to the park? Her nephew will be coming along since Anna had to go to... work... and no one else was available to watch over them." I tell him. He quickly jumps up and puts on a clean t-shirt and slips on his shoes. I stare at the door confused when he runs out the room. "What are you waiting for Elsa?! Let's go pick them up!" He yells. I giggle and shake my head. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I yell back. A few seconds later he comes back to his room and stares at me with a questioning look. "Forgetting what?" He asks, tilting his head. I cover my mouth as I let out a louder giggle and shake my head. "You need to put some shorts or pants on... unless you're going to go in just your boxers." I laugh when he looks down and his cheeks go beet red as he rushes to his closet to put on some shorts.

* * *

Okay I stopped it here because my back is beginning to hurt. Next chapter Elsa will finally meet Eugene and things will be getting a bit more intense with Anna. What do you think is going to happen when Mr. Ratcliffe is with Anna? Will Hans finally have his way with Anna? Let me know you're thoughts! If you're too shy or whatever to leave a review, you can always pm me. Your thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated and if you guys have any ideas on this fic that you would like to share, feel free to tell me. I always put my readers' thoughts into consideration. Even if they're ideas to one shots or whatever and if they don't pertain to the story. Follow and Review till next time! Don't get lazy with the reviews though! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Holy shit man! Another update for this story in the same week! How many updates has it been for this week? Three? I'm fuckin awesome man. Hahaha. My back has been bothering me though and typing and sitting up for long periods of times are really putting a strain on my back. I should use my back brace... I have bad posture to begin with but I don't like wearing the freakin brace. Lol. Anyways I'll stop with my ramblin. I know ya'll don't want to hear about my back problems. Lol. Ya'll want to get on with the story! Hahahaha! So I won't hold you guys any longer. Elsa finally meets Eugene in this chapter! Excited for that? Some rated m scene in this chapter that might be a bit too intense for some just to give ya'll a heads up.

**Fcwolfg: Damn you. Hahaha.. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Claire Cooper: You're right. Lol. And don't worry. I'll try not to make things get super intense right away. Where's the fun in that? Lol. I like making ya'll anxious and shit. Lol. I'm so mean. Hahaha**

**Kweene90: Oh man, my heart stopped for a cool sec. Hahaha. a-hole! XD And about Hans getting his ass beat, patience my dear reader. Lol.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Elsa's P.O.V**

"Wait inside the car Olaf. I'll go bring Rapunzel and Eugene down." I tell Olaf. He looks confused and tilts his head before I step out of the car. "Who's Eugene? He asks. Right... I haven't mentioned Anna's son to him yet. I sigh and close the door. I guess I have to explain a few things to him before I get them. He needs to be careful with what he says to Rapunzel. "Okay, so you know how I told you Anna has a... a job lets say... that Rapunzel doesn't really know about?" He nods. "Okay, well don't bring any work related subjects or anything about Anna working to Rapunzel." I tell him. I stay quiet and wait for his response. He scratches his chin as he's thinking. "Well that won't be any problem since you don't really tell me what it is that she does, but I understand Elsa. Now, who is this Eugene?" I chuckle at him and smile. "He's Anna's son." is all I say and step out of the car. I let out another chuckle when I hear Olaf cry out from the car, "You never told me she had a son!" I head inside and go up the stairs till I reach Anna's floor. I'm kind of nervous to be honest. I already know Rapunzel though. So why would I be nervous about meeting Anna's son? I wonder what he looks like.

I stop at Anna's apartment door and take a deep breath. I hesitate knocking as I remember what Kristoff's words. This is his family. I've been apart from Anna and Rapunzel for years... I need to remind them I've always been family. I need to show Kristoff I'm safe for them. I know he doesn't trust me. He's made it clear. This is one way of showing I'm trustworthy. I let the breath go and knock the door. I hear Rapunzel yell from inside and a few seconds later she opens the door. "Eugene, stay there. You know Anna doesn't like you going to the door when someone knocks." She lightly scolds. I hear a little groan followed by mumbling as Rapunzel looks a bit surprised to see me. "Elsa? What are you doing here?" She asks confused, but still jumps to me and hugs me happily. "I'm here to take you and little Eugene out. Anna asked if it was alright with me, you guys could spend the day with me and Olaf." I tell her. I notice her eyes light up at the mention of Olaf and she nods eagerly. She surprises me when she pulls me, closes the door, and runs off inside to her room probably. "I'll go change right now! Eugene is already ready to go. Just give me a few minutes to get ready!" She yells. I shake my head and look around the apartment.

They don't really have much and it's fairly quaint. It feels homey though. I walk into the living room and feel eyes on me. I stop when I see a little boy standing in the middle of the room holding a toy car. My breath hitches when I take in the boys features. He's a light tanned boy with reddish brown hair. What catches my attention though are his eyes. He has these most striking yet soft hazel blue eyes. They look like Anna's glittering blue eyes but looking closely, you can see the hazel in them. I'm guessing the father had hazel brown eyes or something. Either way, Anna sure was with someone handsome because this boy is already the looker. He'll be every girl's dream, surely. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel a tug on my shirt and look down. "You're Elsa." I quirk my eyebrow and tilt my head as I crouch down to get to his eye level. "Yes I am, and I know you're Eugene. Your mom is a very good friend of mine. How do you know who I am?" I say. He stares at me with such intensity it begins to make me a bit nervous. Oh boy this kid can hold a gaze.

"Mommy has a picture of little you and big you." He tells me. Little me? What's that mean? Before I know it, he walks around the couch and leads me to the small hallway and points up. I look up to where he points and my eyes begin to tear up. I feel Eugene hand in mine and so I reach to touch the frame with my free hand. Up on the wall, there was a picture of Anna, Rapunzel, and I when I was just starting high school. I was only fourteen then, while Anna was thirteen, and Rapunzel was eight. A tear escapes from my eyes and before I can let my mind go to those happy times, I hear Rapunzel behind us say, "That was the only picture she took when we left. It's the only one she had of us two with you." I stay looking at the picture and don't bother to wipe the tear away. "I can't believe he did those things to you... to Anna... If only I would've known..." I sniffle.

"But you didn't... and we don't blame you. Anna told me to never tell anyone, so as a younger sister, I obeyed. I now know we should have said something, but it's whatever. We're doing good and we don't have to be afraid anymore." She says. _Oh Rapunzel... if only you knew... Anna still has to be afraid... _"So! Elsa, meet Eugene! Eugene, this is Elsa. You've seen the picture your mommy showed you?" Elsa looks at Rapunzel confused while Eugene smiled and nodded. "Yep yep! Mommy show me a pretty picture of you and her. You look pretty. Like a queen!" He said. Elsa let out a small laugh as her cheeks got a rosy tint to them. "Anna took a picture of you when you were walking down the stage after the ceremony was over. When you took of your cap and gown." Rapunzel explained and I nodded. "Well thank you Eugene, but I'm not queen. Your mother was the one who was looking rather beautiful." I tell him. He nods and smiles at me. "I told mommy she was a princess! So if you're queen, then mommy is your princess!" He tells me and I start choke. How the hell did I even choke? I'm not even drinking anything! He looks at me with an innocent look on his face while Rapunzel is holding back her laughter, and I can't bear to deny what this boy is saying. "Of course she's a princess." He takes my hand again and we start heading out. "A queen tries to keep family safe. If Anna is princess, that makes us family?" He asks. I smile and lift him into my arms as Rapunzel locks the door. "Yes. You're my family too. If you or Rapunzel ever need anything, you can come to me. Mommy too." I tell him.

He throws me a bit off though when he speaks up again. "You have to promise to keep mommy safe. Knights keep princess and queen safe but you have to get knights." I hear Rapunzel laugh at us from behind but I feel my heart break a bit. If only she knew what Anna has to do to provide for them. It's like this kid knows Anna needs someone to watch over her. He's a smart kid. I muster up a smile and nod at him. "You're right. A princess needs knights to keep her safe, and as the queen then, I will be her personal knight. No one will hurt your mother as long as I'm around. I'll do my best to keep her safe." I tell him. I feel my heart melt when Eugene kisses my cheek and hugs me as I carry him down the stairs. I look back and see Rapunzel smiling at his. "That means he likes you." She tells me. Well, at least I made a good impression on him for Anna's sake.

* * *

**Anna's P.O.V**

"This way Mr. Ratcliffe." I heard Hans say as the door opened. I took in a deep breath and straightened my posture. "As you know from our last talk, this is Anna. She's one of the best in my business and I hope she is to your taste." I inwardly shudder and hold back the bile that I felt wanting to rise as I see Mr. Ratcliffe undressing me with his eyes. God he is huge... and what's with his hair having it in two pigtails? His mustache is so gross. I really hope he doesn't touch me too much. He smiles and shakes hands with Hans and I let out a quiet groan. Great, he approved of me. Hans begins to head out of the room and for once in my life I wish he wouldn't leave.

The door closes and I just want to die... it's just this disgusting man and me... He turns around with a smile on his face that just makes me want to cry but I have to shake it off or else I'll get it worse from Hans. Mr. Ratcliffe slowly walks up to me and I can't stop from flinching when he raises his hand. "Hmmm... Well that's certainly not the reaction I was expecting." I hear him say. I open my eyes and he pulls me by the hand to the bed. He motions for me to sit down and I do. "Does Hans punish you ladies?" He asks. What? The shock must have been visible on my face because he let out a deep laugh. "My, you should see the look on your face. I was asking because I want to know if Hans has trained you well. Judging by that reaction, you are quite the fighter, am I right?" I stay quiet and his smile turns into a smirk. I don't like this. "Well that's good. I like a girl who puts up a fight. Thank god Hans offered you to me. I can have my way with you and see how much of a fight you put." _Please don't make me do something I can't take..._ I think to myself. "Lucky you though, this is our first day, so I will go easy on you. You see? I am a gentleman after all. I'll take things slow for you as I see fit."

"Whatever the client wants, am I right?" I ask. _Yeah right! Whatever the client wants my butt! He is not putting his filthy hands on me at all! _"Well, will you begin with the pleasing? Or am I going to get you to start on my terms?!" I slightly jump and rush to the stereo on the other side of the room and plug in the ipod, playing sensual music. I really don't want to do this...

A dozen songs later and Mr. Ratcliffe is beginning to get bored just watching me dance while I slowly, very slowly, took my dress off. I had only taken his coat and vest off during the whole time and I know he's getting restless. I can see it by the bulge on his pants. If only I can keep stalling to make another hour go by, and he'll be done with me, but it looks like he has other ideas as he quickly kicks off his boots and pants. "Uhm, Mr. Ratcliffe?" I ask when he stands up. He ignores me and takes me by surprise, grabbing my arm. I try to yank away but he pushes me to the bed, making me fall on it. "Change of plans. We'll go by the pace I want to go and with the way you were dancing, I need you to start with the pleasing me. That is your job after all. You girls are such sluts, teasing men and provoking us." He growls, throwing himself on top of me. I feel the air leave my stomach as he lands me and I begin to struggle against him, trying to push him off. "Get off!" I cry out. He lets out a chuckle and my skin crawls when I feel his hands on my legs. "There's the fire I was looking for!" I let out a sob when he puts more weight on me. Something in me sparks when I feel him pulling my bra off. Before he can pull it completely off, I muster up some strength and push him off, kicking him on his groin. He yelps in pain and I quickly jump off the bed and grab the dress, doing my best to put it on. "You do not touch me!" I yell out. He gets up and before I know it, he slaps me. _Okay really?! What is it with people slapping me?! I'm done with it! _I pull my hand back and slap him back, immediately trying to hit him as much as I can as he strikes me again. I'm too mad and hurt to hear the door open until I feel someone lifting me up and I'm only swinging at the air.

"Anna! Stop! Calm down!" I hear someone yell but I don't. I'm still yelling and swinging until I hear, "ANNA!" I finally snap back to the room and see an extremely angered Mr. Ratcliffe, an out of breath John, and a worried Jasmine and Anya. What scares me though is the calm expression Hans has. "Take her to my room." Hans says. Jasmine walks over to Hans while Anya steps in front of me protectively. "Hans, please, I'll talk to her rig-" "I SAID, TAKE HER TO MY ROOM, JOHN!" Hans says firmly, interrupting Jasmine. No one else speaks up after hearing Hans speak in such firm tone. I freeze in fright and don't put up a fight when John leads me out. Jasmine and Anya stay in the room and I only hear Hans and Mr. Ratcliffe's voices but can't understand them. "I told you one thing Anna... don't fight with him... That was your best bet wit that pig of a man-"

"Well what was I supposed to do John?! Let him have his way with me?! I've let so many men do that already and I'm done! I can't do it anymore John..." I cry out, feeling my eyes begin to get watery. He sighs and opens Hans's room. "Why wait to start fighting now Anna?" He asks. That throws me off and I stay quiet. "You didn't complain about it before until now. You don't deserve this kind of life. None of you ladies do. But you always stayed quiet. Why start now?" He asks again. _Because I found Elsa..._

I don't have a chance to answer him though because Hans steps into the room. I feel my blood go cold as he looks at me right in the eyes, no emotion showing. "John, leave us be. Don't you dare bug us. The same goes for everyone." He says. John goes to speak up but I shake my head and he only nods and leaves us. Hans closes the door and locks it. I feel myself shaking and I do my best to not start crying. "Who is it?" He asks. I tilt my head in confusion and my skin crawls in fright when he finally turns around and faces me. "Who's the man? There's someone now is there not? It's the only reason why you're rebelling and fighting me. Anna, when I find out who it is, I will make sure he is gone for good." He says. I finally lose it and let a tear fall. _Dammit! Stop crying Anna! Don't feel... don't feel! _"I guess I'll find out through your sweet innocent sister... she won't be so innocent when I'm throug-" SMACK! I instinctively slap him.

"I've told you before Hans. Don't you dare bring my sister into this! This is just between you and me!" I yell out, stopping any more tears from falling. He still looks calm and I begin to feel fear again as the anger leaves me. "You're right," is the only thing he says and he grabs my neck and slams me against the wall. I begin to choke for air as he tightens his hold on my throat and my eyes tear up again. "You fucking bitch. I will find out who this guy is and he'll end up dead. Just like Flynn is with the drugs." He throws me to the floor and I gasp. I shriek in pain when he grabs me by the hair and pulls me up. Out of reflex, I kick and he drops me. "You little shit!"He yells, leaning over. I try to run out of the room but he yanks me back. I yelp when he knees me and throws me to the floor again, my face hitting the floor. I feel him over me and I struggle against him as he slaps my face. "You are mine and no one else's! Have I made myself clear!?" He bellows. I'm gasping for air when he finally gets off me and spit out a bit of blood. "Screw you Hans... I don't own to anyone." I say. The last thing I see is Hans swing his arm and then everything goes black.

* * *

Shiit.. that was kind of hard for me to write. I hope it wasn't too bad.. as in crappy.. So shit's got real now and Rapunzel still doesn't know the truth. Do you guys think she should be told the truth? Let me know! Idk if I'll update again this week or next week because reviews are low, which disappoints me, and because my back really is bugging me. Anyways, follow and review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Surprise! I know I said I probably wasn't going to update this week due to my back, but I've been feeling a bit better and I'm working on this while I'm chilling on my bed. Lol. So I have something to lean on. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Fcwolfg: Thanks! Enjoy this chapter!**

**MD: All in good time.. haha**

**Kweene90: Lol. cause moon walking to your room is totally normal. Hahaha. So many questions that will be answered slowly but surely! Lol.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Has she answered?" Elsa asked Rapunzel. The younger only shook her head and redialed Anna's phone. A few hours had gone by and Eugene, Olaf, and Rapunzel had gotten bored of just hanging in the park with a few of Elsa's friend. The platinum blonde then took them to the movies afterwards and to an arcade. It was almost five in the afternoon, and Elsa still hadn't gotten any call from Anna. This worried her deeply as well as the red head's sister and son. Elsa asked Rapunzel to call Anna when she tried calling but wouldn't get an answer. The younger girl had dialed Anna's number three times by now, yet, no answer came. "I don't get it. She never let's her phone go unanswered." Rapunzel mumbled. Elsa sighed and ran a hand through her hair, pushing her bangs back. _What's going on Anna? Answer your phone... _She thought to herself. She looked behind and saw Olaf playing with Eugene and smiled at them when her phone began to ring, She quickly pulled her phone out and frowned when she saw it was Kristoff's name on the screen. "Kristoff?" She answered hesitantly. "Elsa, are you with the kids?" He asked hastily. She could hear the worry in his voice and figured out that he knew something was wrong. "Yeah, hold on give me a second." She said, and then put her phone to her shoulder. "Hey Rapunzel, go keep an eye on Olaf and Eugene. Olaf might be older than you but he can still be quite playful sometimes." She waited for Rapunzel to walk away before she put the phone back against her ear.

"Okay, what's going on Kristoff?" She asked. "Listen to me, keep the kids safe okay. Let them stay in your place. I got a call from one of my friends who works as one of Hans's men. He told me some big problem happened at the agency with Anna and a client. The last time my friend was with Anna, he had to leave Anna with Hans." Kristoff said. Elsa's eyes widened and she took a glance to see the kids, who were laughing and playing around with Eugene. She walked to the edge of the curb and took a deep breath. "Why do you have a friend who works as one of Hans's goons? How do you that this isn't just some-"

"Relax Elsa! Before you get any wrong ideas about me or my friend, clear your head and hear me out. I trust my friend John. Him working for Hans is a long story... all you gotta know is that he's there because he's the one, along with our other friend, Dimitri, who keep the girls there as safe as they can get. Now, keep the kids with you tonight. John called me telling me he was sent with other guys to Anna's apartment looking for Rapunzel and Eugene. They can't go back to the apartment for a while. If I know Hans like I think I do, he will be keeping an eye on that apartment, in case they return." He explained. This was a lot to take in for Elsa but she did her best to stay strong. Now having an idea of the situation not just Anna, but her and everyone who knew Anna, were in, they had to watch their backs. She looked back to make sure the kids were okay and went back to her phone. "Okay. I can do that. What about Anna though? She can't stay wherever she is. We need to get her out of there." Elsa said. She heard Kristoff sigh on the line and waited for him to answer.

"Don't worry. I'll see to Anna. If you could just send me your address through a text though so for when I have Anna, we can meet up at your place... if it's alright with you." He said.

"Perfect. Bring her to my house. We'll figure something out after we know she's okay." She said. She started making her way back to the kids and felt her eyes get watery as everything was beginning to hit her. _God what am I doing? Should I even risk this much over someone I haven't seen in years? I hardly know Anna and Rapunzel now. _She thought to herself. Once she reached them, Eugene walked up to her with a worried look. "Is mommy picking us up? I miss her." He said. Elsa let a sob full laugh and crouched down to pick him up. _What is wrong with me?! _She thought, hugging Eugene and kissing his forehead. "No sweetie. She told me she was going to come home late today. So you and Rapunzel are staying with Olaf and me." Rapunzel looked at her slightly confused and leaned over her and whispered, "Are you okay?" Elsa shook her tears away and gave Rapunzel a sad smile. "Yeah... I just still find it hard to believe that you and your sister are here... Now let's get you two to our home." _Of course I'd risk everything for them. No matter how long we've been apart, Anna was and still is family. I'll keep them safe._

* * *

Elsa was the first one up the next day, considering that she didn't really sleep at all the night before. Her mind was racing all night long, thinking about how to help Anna. Was Anna even going to let her help them? If Anna was still like the fourteen year old Anna that Elsa knew, she would be stubborn and say she could deal with it on her own. Elsa wasn't going to have any of that though. She also thought about Rapunzel. Going through the things they did all these years must have left some damage on her. She needed to figure out how damaged Rapunzel was. _She needs to know about Anna... it's the only way we can help them._ She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a soft knock at her door. She quickly stood up and went to open it. She smiled when she saw Rapunzel in front of her room, rubbing her eyes of the sleep she still felt. "Good morning." Elsa said. Rapunzel gave a sleepy smile and hugged Elsa. "Good morning Elsie..." Elsa let a chuckle out at hearing her old nickname from the girl.

"Heh.. I haven't heard that name in forever." She said. Rapunzel smiled at her and pulled away. "Are you hungry? Is Eugene still asleep?" Elsa asked, stepping out of her room. The two quietly walked into the kitchen as they saw Olaf was asleep in the living room, since he let Rapunzel and Eugene sleep in his room. "Breakfast would be nice please, and yeah, Eugene is still asleep. He only woke up once last night." The blonde explained. Elsa hummed in response as she took a few ingredients out and began to mix things. "Want to help me make pancakes?" Elsa asked. Rapunzel's eyes widened in joy and she eagerly nodded and stood next to Elsa. After the finished making the mix and Elsa teaching Rapunzel how to flip the pancakes, she stepped back and watched her finish making the pancakes. When she was halfway done with the pancake mix, a knock came at the front door. "You'll be okay with the rest of the pancakes?" Elsa asked. Rapunzel nodded as she flipped a pancake over, so Elsa went to see who was at the door. Her heart stopped when she saw two men holding a beaten Anna. She looked at both men again and noticed that one of them had a busted lip.

Not being able to find her voice, all Elsa could do was step aside and motion for the guys to bring Anna in. She quickly locked her door and ran into the living room, waking Olaf up while the two guys laid Anna on the other couch. "Olaf, wake up." She said, nudging him awake. Olaf mumbled incoherent words as he began to wake up. "Huh, wha-?" "Olaf, listen to me. I need you to stay quiet. Don't overreact. I need you to go into the kitchen and keep Rapunzel company. Don't let her come into the living room at all okay?" She asked strictly. Understanding how serious things were when he saw Anna, he nodded and quickly went to join Rapunzel. "Fuck... what in the world happened to you Anna..." She asked herself. The two guys shared a look before the one with the busted lip turned to face her. "Hi Elsa. Although I wish we could have met in better circumstance, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Kristoff. This here is my good friend John Smith. He's the guy I told you about yesterday." Kristoff said. Elsa shook both her hands and sat on the floor next to Anna. "Likewise..." She said.

Everything was silent for a while, save the few words they could hear from Rapunzel and placed her hand against Anna's cheek and caressed it, as she took in all the bruises on her face. _Oh Anna..._ She finally gathered up the courage and stood up, looking at Kristoff. "What happened?" She whispered. Kristoff looked at John and motioned for him to speak up, since he was the one who knew what happened.

"If you may sit down, please. It might be a bit intense for you to hear the situation that happened." John said. Elsa carefully lifted Anna's head so she could sit, and placed the red head's head on her lap. She then motioned for the two men to sit on the other couch, which they did. "Well, Anna has a new client. I was to prepare her for him so she could have an idea on how to please him." He stopped when he noticed Elsa's posture tense. "If you would please let me continue... anyways, I told her of what not to do, to not get forced or hurt... but, she wouldn't take it. We all heard her yelling as well as the client and I ran in to get Anna out of there. Before I could though, Hans had already stepped in the room. He had ordered me to take her to his chambers in the agency. A few of us tried to reason with Hans but that man, there is no reasoning with him. I was left with no choice but to do as I was told. After a few minutes he came in and asked for me to leave and make sure no one interfered. We heard some yelling and smacks, but we knew we couldn't do anything about it. It wasn't till some while that Hans came back out, with a palm mark on his face and he was looking beyond pissed. Like, I've never seen him that mad. He then sent me and two other of his goons to go to her apartment to get Rapunzel and Eugene. I knew where they lived, so I stalled enough time before we had to go. It was then, that I called Kristoff and told him to make sure the kids weren't home. Hans wants Anna all to himself. He's never been this adamant about wanting someone. Things in the agency have never been this intense. All the girls there were never safe to begin with, but now, with how things have gotten there, they all need to get out." John said.

Elsa felt her blood boil in rage at hearing what happened. She had felt hey eyes get watery but she pushed them aside. She didn't need to cry anymore. She cried enough when she found Anna. Now, she needed to be strong for Anna. She had to help her and her family. "I have a question for you, if I can ask..." Elsa said, looking down at Anna's sleeping form. She gave a soft smile when Anna leaned to her touch. She looked back up to see John looking at her. "What made you work for Hans?" She noticed Kristoff give John a pat on the back in comfort, as the older man's face turned to one of sorrow. "Well... I had a girlfriend... Pocahontas... I loved her. We were going to get married in the future... Hans was a stranger to us then. One day, she came home and told me about how Hans could help her get signed into this modelling agency, so I told her to go for it. What we didn't know is that that's how Hans gets his 'employees. He finds girls with big dreams, or with rough pasts, and tells them he can make them big, only to have them fall for his trap. Once he has you, he doesn't let you go. He takes the girls from their families, without giving a clue to where they are, and how they are doing." John said. Elsa stayed quiet, not sure where he was getting at, so she let him continue. "Well, one day Pocahontas was able to reach me and told me what happened. Hans didn't know me at first so when I went to his agency and tried to talk to him, he flipped. He had a few other girls back then too. Only two that knew of Pocahontas still work for him. He sold the other four to some other men." Elsa rose her eyebrow in shock at this but didn't say anything yet. "When nothing worked, I figured the only way to keep Pocahontas safe was if I was one of Hans's men... after some time, he started suspecting someone was trying to bust her out of there but didn't know who. When she refused to sleep with anymore men, he... he shot her right between her eyes... I, I don't know what stopped me from killing him, but in a way, I'm happy I didn't. I promised myself I wouldn't let another girl have the same fate Pocahontas did. Dimitri, he's another one on our side, knows this, and he's agreed to helping me, us. We want to get all those girls out of there. Most of them have been turned to Hans's slaves by lies that he's given them... by saying he'd turn their harsh lives around... that's how he got Anna..."

By now, Elsa had tears ready to fall out as she looked down at Anna. She just couldn't believe what sick man would do this to women. She felt her blood boiling in anger at just trying to imagine how Anna must have felt when she found out what Hans really did to her. Not only did he take her innocence, but a whole bunch of other girls too. It just wasn't fair and it wasn't right. She didn't realize how angry she was when a tear fell on Anna's cheek, causing the girl on her lap to begin to wake up. She scrunched her nose and rubbed her face into Elsa's lap when suddenly, her eyes open wide and she springs to sit right up, wincing in pain and reaching for her side. "Anna, it's okay. You're safe. It's okay. I've got you." Elsa said, carefully pulling the younger of the two closer to her. Too confused about where she was and why Elsa was there, Anna let her get pulled into the arms. She was breathing too quickly and it was making her dizzy. She turned her face into the crook of Elsa's neck and clutched at her shoulders, closing her eyes shut. "Listen to my voice Anna... Breathe. You're okay. I'm here. Let it go... Don't hold it back anymore... it's okay to cry Anna..." She soothed. She could feel how tense Anna was and how much she was confused and freaking out by the nails that were stabbing into her shoulders. She didn't care though. She knew Anna needed to relieve some tension. She looked to the men for some help and they carefully helped Elsa stand, making her lift Anna bridal style. Anna whimpered at the movement but only clutched Elsa closer. "Can you guys help me to my room. I don't want Rapunzel to see her like this. Eugene is still asleep but could one of you go check on him? He's in the room down the hallway on your left side." She asked. John nodded and went to go check on Eugene while Kristoff helped Elsa take Anna to her room.

"Anna, I'm gonna put you down on my bed." Elsa softly said. Anna let a choked sob out and gripped at Elsa's shoulders tighter. Kristoff stepped over to them and motioned for Elsa to let him help her put her down but she only shook her head. "Anna, listen to me sweetie... you're safe now. It's okay. I'm going to put you down now. I need you let go of my shoulders. I'm not going anywhere okay?" Elsa tried but still got nothing. She moved over to the bed and did her best to sit on it whilst carrying Anna. Once she was accommodated, she leaned back and nudged Anna's face with her own. Anna looked down though to avoid from having Elsa see her face. "Anna please... I need to see if you're okay. You have a gash on your head. I have to see how bad it is." She said, stroking the red head's hair.

It was then that Anna relaxed her grip on the white blonde slightly but still refused to meet her gaze. "I don't want you to see my face..." Anna whispered. Elsa sighed and put her chin on Anna's head. "I figured but I need to check how bad it is... please snowflake..." Anna looked up with a sad smile at hearing her old nickname. Her eyes began to glisten when she saw the worry in her friend's face. Elsa felt as if her blood turned to ice. Anna's lip was busted along with her nose, she had a swollen bruised eye, and there was dried blood on the side of her face that led to her head. Elsa took it all in and pulled Anna into a hug. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you..." She whispered. Anna let out a sad laugh and looked up at Elsa. "You don't have to apologize. I told you, it wasn't your fault." She said. Elsa nodded and gave her a sad smile in return. She let Anna get comfortable as she moved to lay next to Elsa. "Thanks Elsa... for being here now... and for not pushing me away when I told you what I did..." She whispered. Elsa sighed and looked at Anna. "No problem. You would do the same for me... but it wasn't me who got you out. It was Kristoff and his friend, John." Elsa said.

Anna finally looked up and across the bed where she saw Kristoff smiling at her lovingly. "You got me out of there? But ho- Kristoff! Your lip!" She cried out, rushing to his side when she saw it was busted. He laughed at her friend and took her hand when she touched his lip. "I'm okay Anna. It was nothing, considering that I busted Hans's nose." He laughed. Anna's eyes went wide and she looked at him in shock. "Kristoff! You could have gotten seriously hurt! What- wait, where's Rapunzel and Eugene?!" She asked, realizing that she hadn't seen her sister or son. Elsa stood up and took Anna's hand.

"They're okay. I picked them up yesterday like you asked. Kristoff had called me last night asking if I could take them to my house for the meantime since what happened with Hans. They're here. John is with Eugene right now while Olaf is keeping Rapunzel company in the kitchen. I left them making breakfast." Elsa informed. Anna sighed and sat back down. She smiled at Elsa and squeezed her hand in thanks. "I want to see Eugene. Can you take me to him Elsa? My side slightly hurts. Hans slammed me against the wall and threw me to the floor..." She said, looking down. Elsa crouched down and lifted Anna's face by her chin. She gave her a sad look and sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea snowflake... He'll freak out if he sees you in this state. Rapunzel too. Anna, I think it's best if you tell Rapunzel the truth." Anna began to shake her head and pulled away from Elsa. She then looked at Kristoff and scoffed when she saw him nod his head in agreement to what Elsa suggested. "Anna, it's for the best if she knows. Hans sent John and a few others to your apartment last night. He called me telling me so I told Elsa to keep the kids with her. You know how Hans is. He'll use Rapunzel and even Eugene to get you. She needs to know so she can be careful. She can't be kept with a blindfold anymore. Besides, she's a smart girl and it's not like it'll only be you three. You have me and Sven. You have the girls in the agency and John and Dimitri too. You also have Elsa now." Kristoff tried to reason. Elsa and Kristoff stayed quiet as they waited for Anna's response. After a few minutes of silence, Anna sighed and looked at them.

"Fine... but she can't see me like. It'll scare her and I don't want her to be completely freaked out. Do you think you can keep her from finding out I'm here till I get a bit better?" Anna asked. Kristoff smiled at her. He leaned towards Elsa and whispered, "I think it's best if you keep them in your place for some time, if you're okay with it. Hans knows me. He doesn't know you, so he'll definitely be looking for Anna where I'm at. I also have to go talk to my brother." Elsa nodded and waited for Kristoff to excuse himself out of the room before she turned back to Anna. "You'll be staying in my room if you're okay with that. I'll make sure Rapunzel and Eugene don't know you're here in the meantime. Right now though, I think you should rest up. You need it snowflake."

* * *

So okay, we got some more back story from some nigghas. Lol. What do you guys think so far? Is telling Rapunzel the truth the way to go? Anyways, I see we're getting lazy again with them reviews.. :( It does bum me out a bit since there is a large number of followers but then again, I can't force you guys. It would be nice if ya'll left a review every once in a while or pm me so I can know that not just the same people who review are actually reading the story. Till next time!

Oh, and if you guys are into Quinntana and Glee, you should check out my other two fics I'm working on. I went back to Weight of Living sooner than expected so if you guys wanna check that out it would be awesome. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone? How was ya'll easter? Or weekend in general? My damn toe hurting and I don't even remember hurting it. Lol. Idk whats wrong wit me, I'm weird like that. Hahah. Well, I saw there were many more reviews this time, so thanks for spending a little bit of your time for reviewing to those who did!

**Mini-Nini8: Enjoy this chapter! Glad to see you following another story of mine! :)**

**Man of Constant Sorry: Holy crap, you left a couple of reviews. Hahaha. Thanks for that! Now, about Gaston, i agree, but I just needed some douche bad guys so he was one of them. lol. Yeah John was closer to Ratcliffe but Idk. Just felt like going with this one. Hope it's still good for ya. WeLL, you can help rescue them if you'd like. Lol. Just pm some ideas if you want, since we still have some chapters to go before things get too crazy, and i'll try to incorporate some into the story as I see fit. **

**Fcwolfg: My otp is Quinntana. Hahaha. But i have a Dantana one shot and my other fic, For The Love of A Daughter will be having Dantana in the future. And keep waiting for that! It might come sooner or not. Lol.**

**MissMischievous1322: Thanks! Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Kweene90: Lol. I can hear the angelic choir sing. Hahaha. Well, i can't tell you if you're right or not. You'll just have to keep on reading. :)**

**Lazaryen: yes, Rapunzel is deadly with a frying pan. Lol. Well you sure want Hans dead huh? Lol. I'm sure you're not the only one. Yoou'll have to keep on reading like the other readers to find out what happens to him. Enjoy!**

**ForeverTwatDarius: I believe I explained it in one of my early A/N's. It is but I was listening to the Bastille's cover and that's how I got inspired to write this story.**

Oh, before I forget, Not much goes on in this chapter, except a bit of Elsanna in there with some interaction of her friends. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"Where are you and mom going?" Elsa asked, phone in one hand as she fumbled with her keys with the other. A couple of days had gone by since John and Kristoff had brought Anna to her apartment. Things had been calm yet rather stressful for Elsa these couple of days. For one, she had to stop Anna from trying to sneak out of her room to see Rapunzel or Eugene, and not only did she just have to take care of only Olaf now, but she had to take care of three more lives. Thank God Rapunzel had school to go to because hiding her sister from her in the same apartment was a bit of a struggle from her. She also had struggled with Eugene, since the young boy would try to wonder around in the house on his own, but thankfully, Kristoff and Sven would come and help her out. She had just dropped Olaf and Rapunzel to their schools and was just getting home, when her phone had rang.

"We're finally going on that vacation your mother has wanted to go for some time now, Elsa. It's the reason I was calling you. I was wondering if you and Olaf would stay over there and watch the house. There are some things that are going to be taken care of while we're gone. Please Elsa?" Her father asked. Elsa sighed and dropped her bag on the counter. _Well, their place is bigger and I can take Anna there too. It'll be easier and better for all of us since we're crammed up in here. _She thought to herself. She stared at the closed door that was her room. Anna. Oh, how worried she was of the girl. Elsa had gotten to cleaning the gash on her head and helped patch up any other cuts and bruises Anna had. The strawberry blonde still hadn't entirely opened up to Elsa, but she knew why and didn't want to rush her. "Hello? Elsa? Are you still there?" She heard her father ask. "Crap, sorry father. I'm still here. Anyways, how long will you two be gone?" She asked.

"Around a few weeks maybe. Three-four months tops. Think you two can manage?" He asked her. The door Elsa was still staring at suddenly opened, and she smiled when she saw Anna's relaxed face. Anna however, froze when she saw that Elsa was on the phone and began to panic. "Yeah, sure dad. Olaf and I can watch the house. We'll be getting there later today... probably after you leave today because I have to go do a few things." She quickly ended the call and patted the seat next to her.

Anna hesitantly went and sat next to the other girl. Elsa smiled and leaned in and carefully kissed her cheek, causing Anna to blush. "Good morning snowflake. How did you sleep?" Elsa asked. Anna finally recovered and looked at her with a smile. "Good. My side doesn't really hurt anymore and my head stopped hurting too." "I'm glad to hear that." Elsa said. Both girls stayed quiet for a while, not knowing what to say, yet still comfortable in just sitting there in the awkward silence. That is, until they heard Eugene's cry. Anna looked at Elsa questioningly, wondering why she wasn't going to check on him, when said girl only smiled at her lovingly. "You look better now... aside the cut on your lip. I think it's about time you get to see your son, don't you think? He's been asking for you all the time." Elsa explained. Not needing to be told twice, Anna jumped up and ran into Olaf's room. She felt her heart break at seeing her son again. Eugene stopped crying when he saw his mother come into the room.

"Mommy?" Eugene asked, blinking the tears away. Anna gave a sorrowful laugh and nodded frantically. Eugene's face then lit up and he quickly stumbled off the bed and dashed to his mother, who was already crouching down with her arms open for him. Once he was in her arms, he began to cry again and leaned back to look at her face. He frowned as his hand touched her lip and saw the cut on her lip. "What happened mommy? Did you get hurt?" He asked curiously, looking to see if she had any pain. Anna gave her son a soft smile and shook her head. "It's nothing sweetie. Mommy was just a klutz and fell when she was working. You know how clumsy mommy can be." She said. She relaxed when Eugene fell for the lie and went back to smiling and hugging her.

They didn't notice a platinum blonde watching them by the door, a watery smile on her face. She let mother and son have their moment and cleared her throat to get their attention. Eugene was the first to pull away and smiled when he saw Elsa standing in the doorway. He let go of Anna and ran to Elsa, surprising her when he hugged her legs. "Look Elsie! Mommy came back! She came back!" Eugene cried out excitedly. Elsa smiled and crouched down to ruffle his hair. "She sure did little guy. I told you she would come back to you. Mommy was just busy with work, but now, she's in a very long vacation." She told him. Eugene turned around to look at his mother with exciited eyes. "Really mommy? No more work?" He asked. Anna hesitated a minute and gave an unsure look to Elsa before looking at Eugene. "It's just for a bit sweetie. I'll have to go back to work but I am away from it for a little while." She said carefully. It seemed to be enough for Eugene though because he was then jumping around in excitement and left the two girls in the room. Elsa's smile dropped and she turned to look at Anna seriously. Before Elsa could say anything, Anna rose her hand, stopping her from speaking. "I appreciate what you're doing Elsa. I really do, but I can't let you do this. You don't know Hans. He'll do anything to find me."

"I don't care. You're not going back to him and I'lll be here to help you. Whether you want it or not. I don't want to just stand by and see you getting hurt anymore. It already happened once and I thought I had lost you. I'm not going to lose you again Anna." Elsa said sternly. Anna sighed and shook her head. "You don't get it Elsa! Hans would go after Eugene and Rapunzel just to have me! He'll go after Kristoff and Sven if I don't go back. If that doesn't get me, he'll do anything to find me. If he finds out I'm here, he'll hurt Olaf, and you... I would hate myself forever if something ever happened to you because of me Elsa..." Anna said, whispering the end when she felt her voice crack. Elsa stayed quiet and let Anna's words wander in her head. She knew Anna would put a fight if she offered help, but Elsa wasn't about to give up. She stepped in front of Anna and took her hands. Anna looked at her confused but the older girl only smiled. "I don't care what he's capable of. He doesn't know what I'm capable of doing to protect you. Like I said Anna, I'm not going to lose you again." She said. Anna found herself blushing when she noticed the warmth in Elsa's hands. Her heart began to race when she saw Elsa slowly leaning in and pecked her lips. Before Anna could register what just happened or do anything back, Elsa had already pulled away and dropped her hands.

She stared off at Elsa in shock, not knowing what to do but keep blushing more. _Elsa just kissed me... and I liked it, even if it was for a second. _Anna thought to herself. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Elsa chuckle. "Now, how about I take you guys out for some breakfast. You're probably tired of being stuck in here for a few days." Elsa said. Anna hummed in response and smiled in return. "Yeah, I sort of am. But what about Ha-" "Don't worry. He won't find you as long as you stay with me."

* * *

Elsa had decided to take Anna and Eugene to a small diner that was near her office for breakfast. It was a little more to the other side of the town, but Anna seemed to be okay with it since they weren't near Hans's agency. Just as their order was being served to them, a loud familiar voice was heard by Elsa. "Hey, Elsa! Where the hell have you been?! You disappeared on us! Even Aurora said you two haven't talked lately and she's your cousin." Anna froze and pulled Eugene close to her while Elsa only groaned and hid her face on her hands. She then looked up and saw Peter making his way to them and groaned again when he sat in front of her. "So, gonna tell me where ya been? Apparently you only have time for Merida and Jane cause they told me you saw them and Tarzan yester-, who's this?" Peter asked when he noticed there were two other people sitting with Elsa. Elsa only glared at the guy who wasn't even paying attention to her since he was staring at the strawberry blonde and kid next to him.

"Jesus Christ Peter! Seriously? I've been busy." Elsa grumbled. Peter finally looks back at Elsa and notions his shoulder to the two people he didn't know. Remembering Anna was there, she gave her a comforting smile when she saw how tense she had gotten. "Peter, this is a really good friend of mine, Anna. We grew up together. She's the girl I've mentioned before. This here, is her son, Eugene." Elsa said, a hint of nervousness in her tone. Anna looked shocked at Elsa and scrunched her eyebrows. _She's mentioned me to her friends before? _Anna thought. She jumped when Peter slammed his hands against the table and turned to stare at her with wide eyes. "Holy shit, you're the famous Anna? You're Elsa's Anna?!" He asked. Anna quirked an eyebrow at Elsa, who was blushing now, and looked back at the boy staring at her in awe. "Uhm... yeah? I guess. Unless she has another friend called Anna." She said. Peter leaned back and lifted his hand. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan. I went to college with Elsa. Sorry for scaring you there, it's just that we've heard a whole bunch about you." He said. Anna looked at Elsa questioningly while the other girl dropped her head on the table. "I'm Anna. Anna Corona. I'm sorry... we?" Anna asked as she shook his hand.

Peter chuckled and scratched his head. "Yeah, she's talked about you to us, her ol' college mates!" He said in a fake old man voice. Elsa chuckled and finally looked up at them. "You act like it's been years Peter. It's only been a few weeks now." Elsa said. The three of them giggle while Eugene is just staring at them confused."Mommy, who is that?" He whispers to Anna. Anna smiles at her son and hands him his orange juice. "This is a friend of Elsa's. They went to school together." She said. Eugene was satisfied with that answer and went back to drinking his juice. Anna focused back her attention to Elsa and Peter who were now a bit more serious. "Seriously Elsa, what's going on? Merida told me you seemed a bit down when she saw you yesterday. Is everything okay?" He asked. Anna looked at Elsa worriedly while the other girl gave her a calm look. They shared a moment as they stared at each other for a few seconds before Elsa turned back to Peter with a relaxed expression. "Everything is fine Peter. I was just feeling ill is all. I'm good now. Listen, as much as I would enjoy catching up with you, how about we talk later. There's things I have to do before I get Olaf and I want Anna to enjoy herself too. If it's cool." She said. Peter smirked when he saw Elsa look back to Anna, who was busying herself feeding Eugene. He stood up and rose his hands in defeat. "Fine. Say no more. I get it. I'll text you then and you better reply. Anna, Eugene, it was a pleasure to meet you two. Hopefully you get to meet the rest of the group. We're all pretty cool people." He said cockily. Anna giggled and shook her head. "It was nice to meet you too Peter. I hope I do get to meet the rest of Elsa's friends. You seem like a fun guy." She said.

With that, he walked away and left the trio back to their breakfast. "He seems nice." Anna said, eating some of her bacon. Elsa smiled and sipped at her tea. "Yeah, he's something alright. So, you want to meet my friends?" She teased. Anna blushed and looked anywhere but Elsa. "I'd like it if you met them. You already know some of them, since they grew up with us too. There's my cousin, Jane, Belle, and Tarzan. I'm sure you remember them." Elsa said. Anna tilted her head as she tried to remember and smiled. "Tarzan was the kid who had the long hair right?" She asked. Elsa chuckled and nodded her head. "Yeah. He has dreadlocks now and he's dating Jane. Then there's Cinderella and Merida. You met them when I was a freshman." She said. Anna nodded her head, remembering the two girls. "Cinderella was the OCD girl right? She just had to have her stuff clean and organized. Merida was the girl with the big curly red hair right?" She asked. Elsa laughed and nodded her head again. God how she missed Anna. "Yeah, although Cinderella got help for her OCD and it isn't as bad as it used to be; and Merida's hair is so much more poofy and curly than before." She explained. "Then there's Mulan and Peter. I met them after... well, after you left..." She said softly. Anna gave her a sad smile and reached for Elsa's hand. The taller girl held it and gave it a slight squeeze. "Most of us went to the same college but those who didn't still managed to keep contact with us. Then I met Hercules, Phil, and Shang in college." Elsa finished.

The rest of breakfast was finished in comfortable silence. When they were done, Elsa lead Anna and Eugene to her car. She stared at Anna when she was buckling Eugene in the back of the car. "Elsa?" Anna asked when she stepped out and walked to the passenger side. Elsa shook her head and started the car. "I'll get a booster seat for Eugene." Elsa mumbled. "Oh Elsa, you don't have to do that." Anna said. Elsa shook her head and smiled at Anna. "I insist Anna. Safety first." She said. Anna didn't fight anymore and just smiled at the platinum blonde. "So, where to now?" Anna asked. "I have to go to the office and clear my day. Father called me earlier today asking if I could watch over their house for a couple of weeks while they went away on vacation. Then we'll be going and get stuff for Eugene that he probably needs, and you aren't going to argue with me, and afterwards, we'll pick Olaf and Rapunzel and go back to the apartment to get some stuff and head to my parents' house. I figured it was a good idea since my apartment is a bit small for five people and their house is bigger." Elsa informed. Anna didn't say anything after that. She was too awestruck to say anything. Here Elsa was, going out of her way to help Anna and keep her safe. Her heart melted at how much Elsa insisted to helping her out that all she could whisper was, "Okay..."

* * *

Like I said, nothing crazy happened in this chapter. I don't want to have too much going on right away as I said, I want to go slow with this story. :)

Next chapter, we'll have Anna, Elsa, Eugene, Olaf, and Rapunzel moving into Elsa's parents' house and Anna finally tells Rapunzel the truth! How do you guys think Rapunzel will react to the confession? Follow? Review? Pm? Till Next time! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Anna was waiting in Elsa's car as the older girl was inside her work building. They had left Eugene with Kristoff so the boy wouldn't get restless being in the car. After a while of waiting, Elsa came back and to the car. "Hey Elsa? What do you work in?" Anna asked, noticing the platinum blonde carried a few folders now. "I'm a psychiatrist. It's what I majored in. I was an intern for this place when I was a sophomore in college. One of my professors had connections with one of the doctors here, and they got me a job opening when I was a senior. So it wasn't really hard for me to transition from school to work." Elsa explained. Anna hummed in response and stayed quiet the rest of the drive. It was a few minutes before three when Elsa got to Rapunzel's school. "So how is Rapunzel doing in school?" Elsa asked. Anna turned her attention and gave her a shrug. "She's doing good academically. She's in the volleyball team too." Anna answered. Elsa's phone then rang and Elsa picked it up. Anna went back to looking at the school building when the bell rang.

"Well, that was Olaf. He said he had a ride home so we don't have to rush to his school to get him. Do we wait for Rapunzel here or what?" Elsa asked. Anna thought about it for a minute and tapped her chin. She didn't want Elsa to hear what Rapunzel's classmates said about her, and she didn't want to bring Elsa into the little high school drama Rapunzel had. "No, I'll just stand out here so she can see us." Anna said. Anna stepped out of the car when she saw Rapunzel step out of the building and waved her hand. Rapunzel's face lit up when she saw her sister and started her way to her, when a guy stopped her.

"Hey Rapunzel. How ya been?" He asked with a smirk. Rapunzel frowned at him and sighed. "What do you want Jones?" She asked in an annoyed tone. She already knew what he was going to say but decided to humor him. "Nothing! Just wondering when you'll let me take you out. You'll have a good time with me Rapunzel. Ask any girl." He said. Rapunzel only rolled her eyes and fixed the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Sorry Jones, but like I've told you and other guys already, I'm not interested. " She said. She then pushed her way past him and headed to where she saw Anna but stopped when she felt a hand take hold of her wrist. She turned around with a scowl on her face when she saw Jones still have that annoying confident look on his face. "You don't get it, do you Rapunzel? No girl's ever rejected me before and that's not about to change. Now come on. You'll have a good tim-"

"I think it's best if you leave her alone." Elsa said in a stern voice. "She said she's not interested, so beat it kid." Jones frowned at hearing someone was talking to him but smiled when he saw a beautiful woman standing in front of them, with Anna standing behind her. "Well look at this shit! It's ma milf! She got a pretty l-" SLAP! Everyone who was walking out at that time stopped to see what happened when they heard the slap. Elsa stood there, serious expression on her face as Jones stood there shocked, holding his stinging cheek. "Did this bitch just slap me?!" He cried. Elsa let a small smirk out and pulled Rapunzel away from him. "Yeah, this bitch just slapped you. I don't care if you 'tell on me' but do me a favor and leave Rapunzel the hell alone." She said, turning around and ushering both sisters to her car. When she gets to her car though, she looks at Jones, who still hasn't made a move. "By the way, if I hear you talk about my girls like that again, you'll get much more than a simple slap." With that, she got in her car and drove off.

The drive to Elsa's apartment was awkward and quiet. All three girls were lost in their thought with what just happened. Anna was still shocked and excited with what Elsa did. _She really slapped him! She's only seen someone try to mess with Rapunzel once and she acted right away. Not even Kristoff or I have done anything like that to stop guys from harassing Punzel! _She thought. Anna then glanced back to her sister to see her looking at Elsa. Since Elsa drove off, Rapunzel was staring at the back of Elsa's head in admiration. _She really slapped him! Hah! He definitely wasn't expecting that! She even defended Anna! It's about time someone stepped up to him. Sven would just tell him off and pull me away and tell me to ignore them... _She thought as she stared at Elsa. Elsa, on the other hand, was fuming. She couldn't believe how stupid that boy was and what was worse, how dare he speak of Anna in that way! If Anna and Rapunzel weren't watching, she definitely would have done more than just slap the boy. _God, boys can be so stupid! He grabbed Rapunzel like he owned her or something! And then he had the balls to call Anna a milf! What the fuck?! Stupid boy... she's more than just a fuck. Anna's smart, and amazing, and beautiful- wait, what? _She blushed at her thoughts and quickly looked to see if Anna noticed. She thanked God that they had finally reached her apartment before Anna noticed.

* * *

"So this is your parents's house?" Anna asked in awe. Their house was rather large and looked like a mini mansion. "Yeah, Elsa helped them get it." Olaf explained as he took his and Rapunzel's bag in. He led Rapunzel inside the house while Anna and Elsa waited outside for Kristoff. Elsa had called him when they got to the apartment, telling him they were going to be staying at her parents' house for a few months, so he would be bringing some of Anna's, Eugene's, and Rapunzel's stuff to them when he dropped Eugene off. "Wait, if you helped your parents get this house, why don't you and Olaf live with them?" Anna asked, walking around the front yard. Elsa shrugged and leaned against her car. "I don't know. I wanted a place for my own I guess." Elsa answered. Anna hummed in response and stopped when she was in front of Elsa. She looked at the older girl in the eye and felt herself blush when she only saw love and tenderness in her eyes. "You know, you didn't have to do this for us." Anna whispered. Elsa let out a soft chuckle and reached for Anna's hand. "I wanted to though. Now, I think you should go have a talk with your sister before Kristoff comes with Eugene. I'll stay out here and wait for them." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and went into the house. She was looking around in awe at how elegantly the house was decorated. She found Olaf and Rapunzel in the island of the living room just goofing off. "Punzel, can I talk to you for a minute?" Anna asked, fiddling with one of her braids. Rapunzel tilted her head but nodded her head and stood up. "You guys can go to the back yard. It's really neat and it's relaxing!" Olaf suggested when he saw how nervous and serious Anna seemed. He showed the girls to the backyard and left them alone. Anna and Rapunzel sat on the bench to the side and looked around at the large field they had in the back. There was a pool and a small shack to the side that looked beautiful. "This place is amazing huh?" Rapunzel asked. Anna smiled and hummed her agreement. Her expression then turned serious as she remembered why they were there in the first place. "Listen, Punzel... there's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Is it about why you were gone for almost a week without telling me?" She said in a hurt tone. Anna sighed and looked down. She knew her sister would be upset to why she left them for so long without a warning. "That's what I want to talk to you about... For what it's worth though, I'm sorry Punzel- oomph!" She was surprised when Rapunzel had slammed into her chest, hugging her as tight as possible. "I'm not mad at you. I know you'd do anything to take care of us. I was just so scared. You wouldn't answer your phone and you always answer it." Rapunzel sniffed. Anna felt her heart break and she ran a hand through the younger girl's hair. "Rapunzel, I'm sorry... but we do really need to talk... I've been lying to you for some time now..."

Rapunzel slowly pulled away and looked at Anna questioningly. Anna took a deep breathe and grabbed at one of her braids again. "It's about my job... I'm not really a dancer... I've been working for this guy ever since Flynn was arrested... I'm not really proud of what I have to do, working for him, but I was so desperate to provide for us, and Eugene..." She said, her voice starting to crack. Rapunzel took Anna's hand in comfort and stayed quiet. "It's how I found Elsa actually. It's also why we'll be staying with them for a while... What I do, isn't really safe Rapunzel, and I have to be careful to keep you and Eugene safe." She said. Rapunzel's eyes were beginning to glisten as she realized just how much Anna really was suffering. "What do you do Anna?" She whispered, scared for the answer. Anna took another deep breath and closed her eyes as she said, "I'm a stripper... a hooker... someone guys pay money to mess with... Hans, he's the guy I work for... He told me he'd help me get back up when Flynn was arrested. I never thought that this was the type of business he ran though... by the time I found out, it was too late to back down." Anna finished. Rapunzel had a few tears in her eyes and she let go of her sister's hand. "Why didn't you tell me?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me... I didn't want you to be worried about what I did, if I was going to be okay or not... You'd be scared, and that's the last thing I ever want you to feel again. Dad isn't here anymore, and I wanted you to have the childhood I couldn't have... at least as much childhood as you could." Anna said. The two stayed quiet for a while, not knowing what else to say. Anna was waiting for anything from Rapunzel. Rapunzel, however, was trying to process everything she just found out. Yeah, she was mad at Anna for lying to her, but she also felt awful, that she had no clue how much her sister had sacrificed for her. She understood why her sister did what she had to do. "So what happened? Why were you gone?" Rapunzel asked. Anna sighed and gave her sister a sad smile. "I didn't want to do what the client wanted... and there, we have to do whatever they want.. I ended fighting him. Hans was mad... he beat me... I was in the apartment for the past few days closed in Elsa's room. She didn't want you or Eugene to see how beat up I was to not scare you... but she did tell me to tell you the truth... Kristoff got me out of there with one of the guys that work there. Hans is probably looking for me now. He'd do anything to get me... he'd even hurt you and Eugene." Anna said.

Rapunzel looked at her sister in shock and let the tears fall freely now. She never would have thought this. "You can't go back Anna... You can't... what does Elsa think of all of this?" She asked. Anna chuckled bitterly and kicked at a rock. "She thinks the same. Which is why we're here. She wants to help... I didn't want her to get dragged into this... if Hans finds out-" "If he finds out, he'll have not just Kristoff and Sven to deal with... He'll have me to deal with... and no one gets to mess around with you if it's not me!" Rapunzel joked, earning a small giggle from her older sister. "Besides, with what Elsa showed us today, I think we're in good hands." Both girls let a giggle at that.

* * *

So I'll be posting my A/N's in the end of the chapter so ya'll can get to the story right away. Lol. How was this chapter? Like? Hate?

**Jaing Li: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this story! And yes, Anna really deserves a break. I don't want to make them move too fast cause it can kill the story, but I do want to show that there is an attraction there for ya'll. Hahaha**

**Fcwolfg: here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Mini-Nini8: Awww thanks! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Claire Cooper: Idk if I am or not to tell ya the truth. Hahaha. But it does seem that way huh? Maybe I will. Lol**

**Guests: He'll be mentioned later on... unless you guys want her dad to make a presence in the story. Lol. Glad to see you payed attention to that. Hahaha and Elsa's friends will be meeting Anna soon enough! :)**

**ForeverTwatDarius: Omg yes. Bastille's is just omg!Lol. :) and it's okay. I sometimes miss what writers say in their A/N's sometimes. Hhahaha. **

For those following For The Love Of A Daughter, I'll try to post the next chapter tomorrow. If you're following Weight of Living, I'lll definitely be posting for that one tomorrow. :) I'm also coming up with another Glee/Pitch Perfect crossover for those who've read my first fic, Creature's of the Night. And no, I haven't forgotten about the Epilogue for that story. I'm still working on it. Sorry! I've been too wrapped up with these fics though. I'll try to get that one up asap. :)


End file.
